


Unexpected

by Sofy2801



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Moving On, Unexpected attraction, giving comfort, supportive brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: When Valentino helped Alex after his bad race in Jerez, something started between them. They both have to fight against the feeling that, whatever this is, it seems wrong and, most of all, it will be complicated.Before moving on, Vale has to set things right with Marc because their past relationship isn't completely over and he knows Alex doesn't deserve to be just a replacement.And Alex wants to finally live his life the way he wants, not always gravitating around Marc.It won't be easy, but love will find its way!





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to Always_Dreaming who inspired it with her "Thin Ice", making me think about Valentino and Alex as a possible ship (something unthinkable only a couple of weeks ago...).
> 
> I have some ideas on how this will develop but I'll take it slow, seeing what the next races will bring because after Jerez and Les Mans the first chapters come out on their own...

** Thursday, May 16th 2019 – Les Mans, Bugatti Circuit **

****

The paddock was still quiet on Thursday afternoon, the perfect moment to go to Valentino’s motorhome to return him the clothes he lent Alex in Jerez.

He knocked but there was no answer, the door was open so Alex decided it was better to wait for him inside. It was only the second time he visited his motorhome but he already felt at ease there. Sitting down on the sofa he spotted what was probably Vale’s phone on the table. He stared at it for a while before taking what was probably the bravest decision of his life… it wasn’t locked, luckily, so he managed to call himself and memorise the number.

He couldn’t start following him on Instagram or Twitter, people would notice. He couldn’t ask his number to Marc either, tons of questions would have come from his brother’s side and he wasn’t willing to answer any of them. Whatever there was between Vale and him was just for the two of them to know.

He wanted to thank him again, but he knew the only thing he could do was waiting for Les Mans race to come, when he’d be able to see him again.

Vale entered and Alex jumped up greeting him with a joyful “Hi!” and a huge smile.

The older rider was surprised but didn’t look bothered.

“Hi, Alex.”

“I wanted to give you these back, thank you, again.”

He handed the bag with Vale’s clothes to the Italian, omitting that he’s slept in his shirt almost every night before taking everything to the laundry.

“Oh, thanks… you could have taken them. So, how are you doing? Ready to be on track again?”

“Yes, definitely! I’m fine, I really want to start this new weekend to erase Jerez.”

“That’s good, I’m sure it will be better.”

“What about you? This is a track in which you normally are fast.”

Valentino looked surprised that Alex took note of this but it shouldn’t be that strange: Marc has the ability to remember all his results, recording everything to ‘study’ him, or so he said, something he kept doing even when they weren’t together, so probably he shared this information with his brother.

“If the weather is fine, I think we can be competitive enough to get on the podium.”

Alex nodded. He wanted to find something to say to stay a little more, but nothing came to his mind and he just stood there, hoping not to look weird or ridiculous to Vale.

Suddenly the door opened making both of them jump and Luca appeared.

“Vale we’re ready for… oh, hi Alex.”

“Hi.”

Luca looked between his brother and the MarcVDS rider a couple of times, sensing the embarrassment, with the strong feeling of having interrupted ‘something’.

“I’m going now, I just wanted to… you know… thank you, see you Luca, bye.”

Alex almost run outside blushing, making Vale smile and when the door was closed behind him, Luca saw something on his brother’s face that he hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Oh, no… not a Marquez again please! I don’t think I’ll survive another Argentina 2018.”

“What are you talking about?”

Vale tried to look cool but the smile wasn’t disappearing from his face and he knew it. He couldn’t hide that Alex’s visit made him strangely happy.

“I know that look pretty well, Vale.”

“I don’t have any look.”

“Yes, sure… and I didn’t find Alex Marquez here a minute ago! Come on, you’re not fooling me.”

“Ok, if you want to know, I found him crying in a corner after Jerez and helped him to hide. He needed some time alone, I only comforted him. I lent him some clothes and he came here to give them back. That’s all.”

It wasn’t, he deliberately hid the part in which they cuddled in his room ‘cause he still had to figure out what that good feeling of having Alex in his arms could mean. He shrugged, like it really was nothing important. Luca listened, in silence, but he clearly wasn’t taking it.

“Vale, you know I want you to be happy after Marc, but I really don’t think his brother can be a good choice. I mean, Alex is a very good guy but you can’t forget who he is.”

“Luca…”

“Ok, don’t talk about it if you don’t want, just… be careful, please.”

“I promise. Let’s go now, I bet you came here to say the boys are ready for the Thursday briefing.”

Vale spent the rest of the afternoon and the evening thinking about his brother’s words. When did he became that wise and mature? It only seemed yesterday when he was a little kid… Luca was right, Alex definitely wasn’t the best option to forget about Marc, but he knew on first hand that it’s impossible to fight against feelings. He tried with Marc and he failed, twice. He wasn’t already there with Alex but he couldn’t deny there was something, he just wasn’t able to give a name to that.

Meanwhile, Alex was struggling with the desire to send Vale a message. He started to type it at least ten times but he didn’t know what to say and Marc was basically always around him, which made him uncomfortable. He didn’t like to keep something secret from his brother but this couldn’t be shared.

In the end, it was his life, he was old enough to live it the way he wanted, not always in Marc’s shadow. His brother has always been the centre of his universe, but he was tired to be only a satellite when he could be a star on his own.

What happened in Jerez, and very shortly that afternoon, proved that he can be happy  even without doing something with Marc and he was determined to make this happen again. The problem was the person who was making him feel happy…


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicting feelings are growing...

** Friday, May 17th – Les Mans **

Free practice had been really troubled for Valentino. Nothing went the way he thought and he had no clue on how to solve things on Saturday. He just wanted to fall on the bed, sleep and start again, hoping a miracle can happen to set the bike right for qualifying.

But of course his phone beeped and he prayed it wasn’t Uccio or one of the boys asking him to go out for the evening. A huge smile appeared when he read the message.

A.: Hey! It’s Alex. Marquez… I saw the results of FP… you want to talk about it?

V.: How did you get my number?

A.: TOP SECRET :D

V.: I don’t really want to talk, actually… I only want to forget about it and focus on tomorrow

V.: Thank you, anyway

A.: Ok, I understand… maybe I can help with this? To forget about today I mean

Vale felt a sudden heat and his breathe became irregular… Alex wasn’t proposing what he thought he was proposing, right?

V.: I don’t think you’ll like to spend time with an old man in a very bad mood

A.: I’m ready to run the risk ;-) To watch a movie or something on TV a good mood it’s not necessary and I can provide pop corns and beer to make it better!

A.: Seriously though, I just want to return the favour but if you prefer to be on your own it’s fine

The Yamaha rider was trying to calm down. Ok, it was nothing sexual, and that was more than fine. He could deal with pop corns and a movie, Alex was being really sweet and letting him down wouldn’t be nice. He tried to convince himself it was just this, him being nice with Alex who wanted to thank him for his help but he knew that he should take more into considerations the alarm bells in his head. This was dangerously close to a date and it was the last thing he needed.

V.: Ok then…

Twenty minutes later, Alex was at his room door with a huge bag of pop corns and two cans of no alcohol beer, because ‘we have practice tomorrow’, he said.

They were searching for something to watch on the TV, seated on the bed, food and drinks on the tray normally used for the tea/coffee cups between them. Alex chose to stop on a channel with a documentary about African savannah animals.

“This is a place where I want to go one day, have a safari and sleep under Africa sky.”

“I’ve never been there. I prefer to visit cities or lay on a deserted beach but it’s fascinating. Everyone I know who visited Africa said it gets under your skin.”

Alex nodded, he heard that too, that’s why he was so curious to go there. He’s been all around the world with his job but he’d never found a place where he’d wanted to come back to actually visit it. The most important place in the world has always been home for the Marquez brothers but Alex was starting to feel the need to do something different than spending their holidays in Spain.

“What did you tell Marc to have a free night?”

“I told him I had a date.”

Vale almost got strangled with a pop corn, Alex had to pat him on his back to help him, amused by the effect his words had on the older rider.

“Are you kidding me?”

“No, it was the safest thing to say. I didn’t want to lie involving our friends so a secret lover seemed like the perfect excuse. He didn’t investigate further when I told him but I’m sure he’s now pestering Tito to know who it can be….”

He was chuckling but that words hit Vale. So Alex was considering this a sort of date, and that can be fine even if it shouldn’t, but the words ‘secret lover’ were doing things to the Italian. Even if something could start between Alex and him, it will always have to be secret, this time even more than when he was with Marc, for obvious reasons. He honestly didn’t know if he was ready to carry this weight in his shoulders again, he was starting to feel too old for these kind of games.

Alex sensed something was off with Vale, who looked lost in his thoughts. Did he say something wrong? Did he regret having him here? Did he fuck it up?

“Are you ok?”

Vale nodded. He wasn’t but Alex didn’t need to know.

“Yes, I got lost in the memories of the past for a moment…”

“Oh… I’m sorry… I’m probably not the best company for you.”

The sudden realisation that he’s nothing but Vale’s ex boyfriend’s brother felt like a punch straight in his face. Probably having him around reminds Vale to the old times with Marc and he knew how important their story had been for both of them. He’s lived it since the start, always on Marc’s side but it wasn’t difficult to see that Valentino shared all his brothers feelings, the good and the bad ones. How could he be so silly to think Vale would like to have him around?

He was already seated, ready to wear his shoes and leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tight.

“I’m sorry Alex… I didn’t mean to… I don’t want you to go away but it’s not easy for me.”

Alex took a deep breath and turned to face Valentino. There was a mix of feeling showing in his eyes, he just stayed there for a minute trying to decipher them. Sadness and fear but also something else… hope maybe? A silent beg for him not to leave? He didn’t know what to do because he was confused and a bit overwhelmed by his emotions too.

He wanted to stay with Vale, he’s searched the whole day for an excuse to spend some time with him and the bad free practices were perfect. He knew he didn’t want just to cheer him up like the other rider did with him, there was something else. A need to have him close, to touch him, to get to know him better because he’s always had his brother as a filter but he was sure there were still things to discover about Vale. He felt like there was an invisible strength leading him to Valentino, he couldn’t fight it and he definitely wouldn’t.

“It’s fine. I can understand if you don’t want me near.”

It hurt more than he thought saying those words, fearing that will be exactly what was going to happen. But Vale held his hands and a smile appeared on his face.

“It’s quite the opposite, actually. As strange as it may sound, I’m happy to have you here but at the same time, that’s what makes it difficult. I know you’re a complete different person, it’s easy to see it but you’re still Marc’s brother and for as hard as I tried, not all the wounds he left me are healed yet.”

“I’m sorry…”

“You should stop excusing yourself for something that has nothing to do with you.”

Alex tried to smile at this, he really was saying ‘I’m sorry’ too much tonight but he was so nervous… he took some deep breaths and looking into Vale’s reassuring blue eyes was already making him feel better. He wanted to hug him but the courage was lacking and he just leaned his forehead on the other man’s shoulder. Vale immediately brought one hand into his hair, passing through it gently.

“You still want to leave?”

It was whisper, Vale’s lips almost brushing against Alex’s ear, making his heart beat faster.

“No, not really.”

“Ok, then let’s go back to our seat, now comes the best part, the lionesses are going hunting.”

Alex laughed, they shared a smile and took their position on the bed, just this time, the tray was at Vale’s side and the younger rider stuck at him with his head on his shoulder.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca plays the 'protective big brother' role and speaks to Alex.

** Saturday, May 18th 2019 – Les Mans **

Saturday had been good for both Vale and Alex, the Moto2 rider able to take the front row in third position and Vale securing a fifth place that was like gold considering he’s been out of the top ten all the weekend.

They texted a lot and whenever they crossed their ways in the paddock, a bright smile appeared on their faces.

Luca knew Vale was wandering around the Sky Racing Team box during Moto2 QP not to help him or Niccolò but to have a chance to meet Alex. He’s watched the two of them acting suspiciously and he couldn’t help but being on alert. What if Marc finds out and thinks Vale is using Alex to have his revenge on him? The consequences could be devastating because he’s learnt those two can be completely blind and easily go out of their mind when it comes to their crazy love. They’ve been doing stupid things for years now, they don’t seem able to avoid it, acting like teenagers when they’re supposed to be the grown-up ones.

He could probably trust Vale when he said he was finally over Marc, he knew he wouldn’t shook his hand in Argentina if he wasn’t, but he didn’t feel the same with the Spaniard.

He had to do something to protect both Valentino and Alex who really was a sweet guy and didn’t deserve to find himself in the middle of another war between their two brothers.

He managed to find Alex alone in the back of his box.

“Hi Alex, can we talk for a minute?”

The Spaniard was surprised. He’s always had a good relationship with Luca, not just because they had to cover for their brothers when they got back together in 2016 and 2017, but also because Luca was easy going and it was nice to talk to him. Plus, he was close to his former team-mate with whom Alex had a good friendship.

Luca was very serious and that sounded strange to Alex.

“Of course. Come with me, it will be safer here.”

He brought Luca into a small office his team used for technical meetings that was empty.

“You and Vale, what’s going on?”

Straight to the point, Alex has always liked that part of Luca’s temper, something he shared with his older brother. The problem was, he didn’t have a clue!

“I don’t know what to answer, honestly.”

“So there’s something?”

“He helped me in Jerez when I was down for my race, it was unexpected but he made feel better.”

“I know, he told me. But it’s not just this, right?”

“I can’t explain it, Luca. He was the last person I would think I wanted to spend my time with but he turned me upside down in only few hours and I wasn’t prepared for this.”

“Marc doesn’t know, I guess.”

“Of course not! He’s trying to move on, finally and if I tell him that I was in his ex’s room yesterday night cuddling with him watching the TV he will have a heart attack!”

“You were what?!”

Alex felt himself blushing, without a real reason because nothing happened last night, they just cuddled like they did back in Jerez and when it was time to leave Vale kissed his forehead like he would do with a brother… it was a bit disappointing but Alex knew he couldn’t ask for more, not after what Vale said about not being completely over Marc.

“It wasn’t a romantic thing, really, we didn’t do anything aside cuddling.”

“Alex… you know there’s no chance in the world for this to have a happy ending.”

Of course he knew, he wasn’t stupid. He just wanted not to think about it too much, just live the moments Vale and him could have together, if they will ever have other moments like yesterday… that’s what Luca has come here to do? To prevent them to stay together?

“What are you trying to say, that we can’t see each other again?”

“No, no… don’t get me wrong Alex, I would have nothing against you and Vale if it wasn’t for your brother. I know it’s useless to try and stop Vale from being with you if that’s what he wants but I’m scared this could cause a drama even worse than Argentina. He doesn’t know the meaning of the word ‘subtle’, the way he looks at you it’s unmistakable and if Marc finds out…”

Alex took a moment to process everything Luca was saying… so there was something also from Vale’s side, he hadn’t imagined everything. That was good, very good. At least he could be sure his feelings weren’t one sided.

What Luca was saying about Marc was true though, hiding that Vale and Alex were seeing each other was dangerous, he could go mad and do something reckless even if they were still figuring out what exactly was that something between them.

“I’m scared too…”

He couldn’t not agree with Luca but he couldn’t give up on Vale too.

“But I can’t let my brother affect my life even in this. They have broken up more than one year ago, it’s time they both move on and if I happen to be the one Vale chooses to do it, then Marc has to accept it.”

Luca raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t that easy and they both knew it.

“He won’t and you know it. Alex, I want my brother to be happy again and I don’t want you to suffer if things get out of hand… please, think twice before doing something irreparable.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Sunday, a lot of things happens before and after Alex's victory.

** Sunday, May 19th 2019 – Les Mans **

Alex and Valentino didn’t manage to meet on Saturday night and the change of mood in Alex’s texts didn’t get unnoticed by Vale. Maybe he was wrong, there wasn’t a real interest in the younger rider. He let himself get too emotional because he needed comfort after his awful Friday but apparently he chose wrong again…

What was wrong with the Marquez brothers? And why did he have to find them on his way every time he think he’s finally over a heartbreak?

Add to this that Luca wasn’t keeping his eyes off him, studying his every move and with a very serious expression that made him feel uncomfortable and you’ll see why he had a very bad night.

On Sunday morning the weather was still uncertain and the tenth place in Warm Up wasn’t what he hoped for. Luckily he’s going to start from the second row, otherwise it would be another insignificant race.

Vale was going to send a ‘good luck’ text to Alex when he appeared at his motorhome door, clearly not in a good shape.

“What are you doing here? Your race starts in less than an hour!”

He was in front of Alex in a second, his hands on his shoulders.

“When I woke up this morning I felt like I could do it, that this was finally my day. But now I’m scared… to make a stupid mistake and throw everything away or that someone makes me crash or that the bike doesn’t go fast enough…”

He was talking and breathing fast.

“Hey, hey… slow down. Look at me, Alex.”

He managed to do it and concern was written all over Vale’s face.

“Breath, slowly. In… out…”

They did this for a while until Alex was calm again.

“I know that feeling very well even if I haven’t experienced it in a long time… it never fails, trust me. If you feel like this is your day, nothing can stand in your way, except yourself. But I’m sure you’re not going to let this happen, right?”

The younger rider nodded. Vale was right, he could be his worst enemy today if he’d let his nervousness to take control over him.

He closed his eyes for a second, inhaling deeply and releasing a long sigh. The calming effect Valentino had on him was incredible, something he never felt before and that he was sure he could be easily become addicted to.

The words Luca told him yesterday were still haunting him but when he was that close to Vale, they didn’t matter because the happiness was ten thousand times stronger. There was nothing he could do about it.

“Thank you….”

Vale didn’t know what has changed from yesterday evening when Alex hardly replied to his texts and from the morning in which he avoided to have any kind of contact with him, but having the other man close to him again, feeling his warmth, smelling his scent was enough to forget about all the doubts and bad thoughts he’s had.

His hands moved on their own to cup Alex’s face, making his hazel eyes to go wide and shine. They both were sensing what was about to happen, they both knew it was somehow wrong and could be the point of no return but neither of them stopped.

Their lips met and the spark was undeniable. It started as a soft touch but Alex wanted this as badly as a win today and he deepened the kiss, asking permission with his tongue to explore Vale’s mouth. The Italian opened it gladly so that they could taste each other, biting and sucking their bottom lips, Vale’s hands still holding Alex in place while his were tight around his hips.

It was something they both wanted since they met on Thursday afternoon and it was good, far better than they thought it could be.

“Alex…” Vale broke the kiss to look into the younger rider’s eyes “What are we doing?”

“I don’t know but it feels right, doesn’t it?”

“Frighteningly right.”

“Then we can just see where it will lead us. We’re both adult enough to know how to deal with this, I hope.”

“I sure hope that too.”

They smiled and kissed again, slowly, deeply, their hands exploring the other’s body.

“Can I come to you if things don’t go the way I wish?”

They were holding each other, foreheads touching and eyes closed, still trying to realise if that was actually happening, that they have kissed and said they wanted to try to be together.

“Of course, I already told you you can come to me whenever you want, now even more than before.”

“And if I win, would you celebrate with me?”

“If you want me to.”

“I do…”

 

*****

 

After all the races and the interviews, a technical meeting for SkyVR46 Racing Team was scheduled to analyse what went wrong during the weekend. Vale was there too but he clearly was more interested in texting with someone, with a huge smile on his face.

Luca glared at him all the time, perfectly knowing what was going on.

When it was all over and they were heading to the hotel for dinner and packing their stuff, Luca stopped his brother to talk.

“Tell me you’re not so happy because of Alex, please…”

“If you want to hear a lie, ok, I’m not.”

“Are you going to meet him?”

“Don’t know, he’s going to celebrate with his family. We’re not making too many plans and I’m trying to keep my feet on the ground this time.”

“Happy to hear it! ‘cause it seems like I’m the only one who sees troubles coming from this…”

“Alex and I are well aware of this, don’t worry. It’s so strange and I’m confused, we both are. Only yesterday night I thought I have imagined everything, he barely replied to my texts… but this morning he came to me before the race and we kissed and it felt so good…”

Luca was blushing.

“I may have something to do with the fact that he ignored you yesterday.”

He wasn’t looking at the older brother, realising now that he probably made a mistake in trying to prevent the two from going on in seeing each other.

“Luca… what did you do?”

“I talked to Alex, I wanted to know what was going on and I… asked him to think about the consequences if Marc finds out…”

“Oh God! Why did you do this?”

“Because I was, and I am, worried about you. But it clearly didn’t work if he came to you and you kissed. It’s more serious than I thought and now I can see that there’s nothing I can do. I only wanted to help. Are you mad?”

Vale smiled and shook his head, hugging his little brother.

“I’m so lucky to have you, Luca. But if you really want to help me, be on my side with this. I have to know that you’ll have my back if something happens with Marc, ok? Alex will need you too, if we go on, he’ll need someone to rely on.”

Luca nodded in the embrace. He thought he was doing something right, trying to avoid more drama that none of them needed, but it was clear that the feelings between Vale and Alex were stronger than he could imagine.

“Of course! I’ll apologise to Alex during the tests in Barcelona… so, you kissed, uh?”

Vale laughed, all this situation was surreal. Luca acting like an overprotective big brother when he’s forty and should know how to take care of himself. Him kissing his ex-boyfriend’s little brother who’s only one year older than Luca. Who would have known something like this could happen only two weeks before?

 

*****

 

Alex was happy to celebrate with his family but what he wanted the most was another celebration, with another person… he didn’t know how to find an excuse to leave earlier and go to Vale’s room. He was getting impatient and of course his brother and Tito saw it.

“Someone is eager to leave? Your date?”

Marc said it winking, bringing Alex near to ruffle his hair.

“I’m just tired, it has been a long day…”

“Yes sure! Why you didn’t tell us you were seeing someone?”

Tito was looking at him, they always talked about everything, he was like a third brother, always around Marc and him, sharing their lives.

“There’s nothing to tell.”

“Oh, come on Alex, you’ve been on cloud number nine all day, and it’s not only because you won. Who is he?”

Alex snorted and crossed his arms on his chest. The other two were probably a bit tipsy, that’s why they were becoming so annoying… it was true though, since Vale and him kissed he’s been more than happy. The memory of that contact going on in loop in his mind even during the race, the taste of Vale not disappearing even after the Champagne on the podium. Every single nerve in his body was craving to kiss him again but he was trapped in a club with his brother and his best friend.

“I’m not going to tell you.”

Marc and Tito exchanged a look then Alex felt his brother blocking his arms and Tito took his phone form the pocket of his jeans. Before Alex could react, a shocked expression displayed on the other rider’s face and Alex prayed Tito would be smart enough not to say the name out loud. How could he have been so stupid to memorise him as ‘VR’? It’s obvious it can be no one but him…

“Luca Marini?”

It took Alex a moment to realise what was happening… he had texted with Luca too, the other rider wanting to meet him in Barcelona to talk, without threatens this time, he said. Probably their messages were the last in his Whattsapp chats… thank God!

“What?”

Marc released Alex and turned to look at him.

“It’s a joke? You’re dating my boyfriend’s little brother?”

“Ex- boyfriend!”

Alex said it bitter than he wanted but Marc should really stop to think about Vale as they’re still together, they’re not.

“And we’re not dating…”

Marc was looking deeply into his brother’s eyes and Alex was scared he could read he was lying… he really didn’t like that. But suddenly a bright smile appeared on Marc’s face and he hug Alex.

“That’s wonderful!”

Alex turned to Tito with a questioning look but the other man was surprised too by Marc’s reaction.

“My little brother and Vale’s one… incredible… Vale knows?”

“There’s nothing to know. Listen, you’re misunderstanding it all.”

“But you said on Friday that you had a date, and now there’s Luca here saying he can’t wait to see you on Tuesday in Barcelona.”

Luca didn’t wrote anything like this, but Tito was probably turning into his brother’s ‘fangirl’ mood and didn’t see the exact words. Alex was so nervous, almost panicking but playing the game seemed like the best option for now.

“Ok, we… we are just spending some time together to see if we can be something more than friends. Happy?”

The other two nodded and Alex could sigh relieved.

“Can I have my phone back now?”

 

*****

 

On the way back to the hotel, with Marc sleeping on his shoulder, Alex texted Valentino he couldn’t go to his room to celebrate, it was too late, Marc was a bit drunk and he was tired. The older rider replied telling him not to worry, that they would find a way to celebrate later, if he wanted. They said goodnight but Alex couldn’t sleep: the situation was getting more and more complicated and he wasn’t sure what was the right thing to do.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Valentino meet again in Mugello.

**Mugello - May 29th 2019**

 

Alex had never waited for a GP to come as much as the ItalianGP.

After Les Mans he managed to call Valentino only a couple of times, when Marc wasn’t around, but they texted daily. It was nothing special, just Vale asking about the tests in Barcelona and Alex questioning him about the Yamaha Master Camp he hosted in his Ranch in Tavullia but it became a habit and they soon started to talk about every little thing that happened to them during the day.

In Barcelona, Alex talked with Luca, confessing that he lied to Marc and Tito telling them they were dating… Luca laughed at it and it was a relief for the younger Marquez, he was afraid Luca would refuse to get involved in this. In the end, Luca told him that we would support Vale and him in this thing that was going on, even if he still was worried, because he could clearly see that they both cared a lot about the other. But he also suggested Alex to talk to Marc before things could get out of hand.

He knew he had to do it but every time he started to think of the possible outcome of the conversation with his brother, the fear stopped him .

Now they were already at the circuit, a place Alex always thought was magical and he couldn’t wait to meet Valentino. If he had to talk with Marc, he definitely needed to spend some time with him before, letting the older man calm him in his usual reassuring hug.

Luca and him met in the back of a still empty box.

“There you go, this his Vale’s spare key, room 20. We have an event this evening but he won’t be back late, he knows you’ll be waiting for him so…”

“Thank you, Luca!”

Marc appeared to call for Alex with a huge smile. His little brother rolled his eyes while Luca blushed… to say it was an awkward situation was an understatement.

“Hey, did I interrupt something?”

Alex was praying for the ground to swallow him now. It has been really stupid to indulge Tito’s suspicions about him dating Luca, he should have known something like this could happened but luckily Luca played the game and helped him to get out from his embarrassment.

“No, we were just… making plans for the evening. Do you mind if I steal him from you tonight?”

Luca said it winking at Alex who could finally breath properly. Marc’s smile grew wider.

“No problem, he’s all yours.”

Alex was now bright red and Luca heard him whispering ‘Oh my God’ when he shook his head.

“But now we have to go, we have to meet our sponsors to plan the events of the weekend.”

“Sure, I have to go too. See you later.”

He kissed Alex lightly on the cheek, waved goodbye and left the two brothers with a smile.

“Awww, you are so cute together!”

Alex had never felt that bad in his whole life… not only he was lying to his brother about something important, but he also dragged Luca in it and forced him to lie too. He was a really bad person…

“Marc we…”

Marc hug him, preventing Alex to go on.

“I’m so happy for you! And excited, because now I’ll have an excuse to get close to Vale again and who knows, maybe being you and Luca together, we can make things work again between us.”

“Marc…”

Alex was on the verge of crying. He should put an end to this but he couldn’t find the courage to break his brother’s heart. He needed to talk with Valentino first.

 

*****

 

Marc wasn’t feeling well, he caught a cold before leaving Spain and had some fever so he decide to go to bed early, right after dinner. So Alex went to Vale’s room to wait for him to come back.

He took a look around, all the Italian’s things already set in the wardrobe… he smiled at this, remembering how his brother told him Vale was obsessive in the way he always keeps everything in order.

He spotted Vale’s I-pod on the bedside table and decided to sit on the bed listening to his music.

He probably have closed his eyes and relaxed because when he opened them , he found a smiling Valentino standing at the edge of the bed. Alex stopped the song and got off the bed to hug him tight, probably too tight…

“Hey, what’s up?”

It seemed like the older man was able to read Alex’s body language. He shook his head, hiding it in the crook of Vale’s neck.

“I’ve waited for this moment for ten days…”

He felt Valentino smiling against his ear while his hands were soothing him going up and down his back gently. When he was calm enough, Alex raised his head and they looked at each other. Vale was still smiling and he framed his face in his hands to bring their lips close.

The kiss was nothing but sweet. There wasn’t the urgency he’d been feeling through all the day to finally meet Vale, it was slow, full of promises of more to come, emotional and so much more intense than the first one they shared in Les Mans.

It made Alex feel good and bad at the same time because he didn’t want to lose this special something he had with Valentino but he couldn’t do this to Marc too.

“Vale, I have to tell you something important.”

The Italian could see how Alex was conflicted, he was too so he perfectly understood the way the younger man was feeling. It should all feel wrong but it didn’t and that was scaring… for both of them. He nodded and guided Alex to sit on the sofa so that they were face to face, holding hands.

“Marc thinks I’m dating Luca.”

Vale raised an eyebrow but he didn’t dare to ask why.

“Tito and him saw some texts from him and came to the conclusion that we were dating. I told them it was true just to avoid further questions and keep them at bay.”

“Luca knows it?”

“Yes, he does. And he’s been really nice with me today when Marc saw us, he played the game.”

“But?”

“But… Marc hopes that, being Luca and I together, he can have a chance to win you back. He loves you, Vale. He still loves you even after more than one year and I feel so bad…”

“Oh, Alex…”

Alex couldn’t suppress some tears and started sobbing with Vale bringing him close to comfort him. They stayed like this for some minutes until Alex stopped crying under the reassuring touch of the older man. Then Vale put some distance between them, drying Alex’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“I have to tell you something important too, Alex.”

The Spaniard took a deep breath and prepared himself for what was coming. He wasn’t able to decipher the look in Vale’s eyes but he was holding his hands again and that was a good sign.

“What Marc and I have can’t be deleted, or denied or forgotten. Not in one year nor ten. Never. Because we love each other. Is something that happens once in a lifetime, it’s a love that turns you upside down completely and once you accept it and have the chance to live it, it will last forever. Even when we hurt each other or we’re apart.”

Alex blinked trying to push the tears back. Marc used almost the same words last year, when Alex was trying to make him move on but he stubbornly refused, not giving up his hopes that maybe one day Vale and him could get back together, as they did in 2016 after the first breakup.

It was painful to hear them coming from the mouth of the man he was starting to feel something deep for.

“I love Marc too, this will never change. I already gave up the idea to erase this feeling from my heart. It’s impossible. But we can’t stay together, we would only end with more wounds that won’t heal. I came to terms with this, it took me almost a year but I finally realised it.”

Vale moved one hand to caress Alex and smiled softly to him.

“It probably won’t make sense to you, you’re too young to understand but I’m no more in love with Marc even if he will always have a special place in my life. I hope my words can help you to ease the guilt I’m sure you’re having towards your brother.”

Alex nodded because he was pretty sure he understood what Vale was trying to tell him. It didn’t help though, because Marc hasn’t reached that point yet and that was the problem.

“Thank you, for telling me this… but I’m sure Marc doesn’t see things like you.”

“You want me to talk with him?”

“No, I have to do it. I don’t know how I’m going to do it but it’s up to me. I can’t start something with you with a lie…”

“Ok. Just know that I’m here for you if you need me.”

Valentino kissed him lightly on the lips, lingering there for some seconds to reassure Alex that he really meant it. The younger rider smiled on his lips and then kissed him again, deeply this time letting all the tension out when their tongues met. The feeling of being safe whenever he was in Vale’s arms was there again. If he would need to fight with Marc to have this, then he’ll fight. It was his life, his happiness, his chance to find love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some angst in the next couple of chapters... the inevitable talk of the two brothers will be painful but it won't last long!


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Marc have their talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's really emotional...

**Mugello – May 30th 2019**

 

A.: I’m going to tell him tonight

V.: Are you still sure you want to do it alone?

A.: Yes, don’t worry. I’ll be fine… more or less… at least I hope so

V.: Let me know if you need me

V.: You have my key, you can come to my room whenever you want

 

Alex smiled. When Vale told him to keep the Key Luca gave him, so that he could come and go as he pleased during the whole weekend, he’s felt like the older rider wasn’t giving him access only to his room… it was something more, the possibility for him to enter into Valentino’s life.

The other man has opened his heart to him, telling those things about his love for Marc, feelings he probably hasn’t shared with other people, maybe only with Luca. And that has been very important for Alex, to know that Vale was really free to move on, that he won’t be just a replacement.

He gave him the strength he needed to face Marc. The hours they spent laying in bed, holding each other and kissing, have been like a balm for the pain that was tightening Alex’s heart at the idea of hurting his brother. With every kiss and every caress, the awkwardness between them slowly faded away, replaced by a tenderness Alex would have never thought could belong to someone like Valentino. He liked the feelings these sweet moments were creating, he still couldn’t define them, but they were too good to be denied.

 

A.: Ok… thank you

 

*****

 

Marc was still feeling bad from the cold so he went to his room early, Alex following him.

“There’s no need for you to stay here, I’ll take the medications and go straight to sleep hoping to be fine tomorrow. You’ll catch a cold too and I don’t want to ruin your romantic weekend…”

He said it winking and Alex knew he couldn’t hold back the truth any longer.

“Marc, I need to tell you something so please don’t interrupt me until I finish, ok?”

The older brother could tell Alex was serious but there was something in his look that made him feel worried, a knot in his stomach inexplicable… there were probably bad news coming and he felt weak. He sit on the bed and waited.

Alex closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath.

“I’m not dating Luca. I let you and Tito think it and he’s been so kind to play the game yesterday when you found us but we are not together. I didn’t spend the night with him…”

“But why would he cover for you? You’re not even friends!”

There was something wrong, Marc could feel it but he couldn’t say what. Why Luca Marini is involved in this? Why him, amongst all the riders Alex could have turned to?

“He’s not doing it for me… not only… he’s doing this for his brother.”

Marc blinked. The hidden meaning in what his brother was saying was pretty clear but his mind refused to see it. Until Alex said it, loud and clear.

“Marc… I’m seeing Valentino and I have since Jerez even if back then it was completely different.”

Everything went black for a second, an indescribable pain crashed him and Marc felt like he couldn’t breathe nor move. He was aching everywhere, there wasn’t a single part of him that was working, it was as if his heart has been ripped from his chest when he was still alive. Alex and Vale… it couldn’t be!

He run to the bathroom to throw up his dinner, shaking violently to let out all the pain. When it was all out, he started to calm down and realised his brother was there with him, stroking his back and his hair while he flushed the water to clean the WC. He then helped Marc up and helped him to wash his face, walking him to lay on the bed after.

Alex laid behind Marc, holding him. His older brother looked so small, curled up like a baby. He was still shaking for the sobs that inevitably started once he felt he was safe under the duvet. Some tears were falling also from Alex’s eyes. He never meant to physically hurt Marc but he knew the truth would affect him to the core, considering his feelings for Valentino.

He didn’t know what to do or say so he just stayed there, spooning Marc, hoping he’ll be able to sooth his pain.

“How did it happen?”

Alex wasn’t sure it was a good idea to talk right now, but if Marc asked it, maybe he was good enough to hear the story and he owed it to him.

“He found me crying in the back of his motorhome in Jerez. I didn’t even realise where I was… he took me inside and helped me hiding from the team, you and our parents. He asked Franco to bring me to his hotel to hide in his room when we couldn’t stay at the circuit anymore and I stayed there until I joined you for dinner.”

“He’s been kind.”

“Yes, unexpectedly kind. When I told you I had a date in Les Mans, I actually was with him. He’s had a very bad free practice on Friday and I wanted to return the favour. We watched something on the TV and it was… nice… more than nice but I didn’t understand what it was that something that made me feel so good when we were together.”

“Now you know it?”

“Not completely. We kissed on Sunday morning, before my race and it has been incredible but we didn’t met again until yesterday and for all this time I felt so bad towards you. I knew I had to tell you what was going on but the fear of hurting you stopped me every time I tried.”

Marc placed a hand on his brother’s arm that was holding him and squeezed it. It was a reassuring gesture, he wanted Alex to know that even if it hurt more than he was able to tell, this couldn’t change the love he has for him.

“But then there was Luca, who’s been really kind and supportive but who kept telling me I should talk to you because he was scared of the consequences of hiding this from you. And you… you told me yesterday you were hoping the story between Luca and me could help to win Vale back… and that was making feel a terrible person.”

Alex was crying between the words, but it wasn’t for the pain, it was more a relief, finally he was able to lift the weight that was oppressing his heart since weeks.

“Yesterday night I was with Vale, we talked a lot and he gave me the final push I needed to take the courage and tell you the truth. I don’t want you to hate me, I don’t want to lose you but I couldn’t fight this even if I wanted. Being with him makes me happy, the happiest I’ve been in my whole life…”

Marc closed his eyes. He knew the feeling very well… and he missed it. He knew it was his fault if they broke up last year, he’s tried in all possible ways to make up but this time it was really over, no way for another chance…

“I don’t hate you and you won’t lose me. It hurts, a fucking lot more than I thought… I love him Alex, there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“I know, he loves you too. He told me your love is something special that happens only once in a lifetime and will last forever.”

“He really said it?”

“Yes, but he added that you’re not able to stay together without hurting each other. Too many things happened and even if the feeling is still strong he can’t run the risk to try again and end with another heartbreak.”

That was the tombstone on all of Marc’s hopes. In the end, Vale was probably right. They love each other but they’re too alike to stay together. They’ve tried and failed twice, none of them seemed to have learnt from the mistakes they made in 2015 and when things ended in 2018 it was even worse. He was pretty sure he couldn’t survive another heartbreak too.

He didn’t thought he would ever be able to move on, not until there was still a chance to be the way they used to be. After Vale shook his hand in Argentina, the seed of hope started to blossom in his heart again but they never actually talked properly in private. Maybe it was time to do it, for Alex, for himself. And finally be free to let his heart be happy again.

“It’s true. It’s painful to admit it but Vale is right. And if I have to see him with someone else, than I guess it would be easier it’s you.”

“I don’t know if I can be the one who can make him move on, I can only hope so. I want to find that special love you both found in each other, and even if I know he would never love me like he loves you, the way he makes me feel when we’re together it’s worth a try.”

“I should make the speech to him then…”

“Marc…”

“I’m serious.”

Marc turned to face Alex. They both have stopped crying and a small smile appeared.

“I need to talk to Vale, he probably needs it too. I know him well enough to be sure he’s as conflicted as you are about this thing between you, he really sucks at dealing with feelings when he’s not in control… I have to do this, to leave it all behind.”

Alex nodded.

“Yes, he wants this too, he offered to talk to you in my place but I refused.”

“Seems like he really cares about you.”

“I think he does… it’s all so new to me, we talked but it was always about you, not about us. Maybe once you’ll talk we’ll be able to focus more on ourselves and our feelings and understand if this can work.”

“You have to go to him tonight?”

“I want to stay here with you, if you want me.”

“Of course I want you.”

Marc turned on his side again and let Alex hold him like he did before. The pain was still there, the awareness that it was really over with Valentino will make his heart bleed for some time more but it was all becoming bearable.

It was about Alex’s happiness now, Marc didn’t want to stand in his way to find his true love, even if that means he’ll have to see him with the man he’s loved for years.

They’ll find a way to deal with this, they’ll think about it tomorrow. Now, the only thing they both need is to have some rest and make all the feelings and thoughts sleep.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc and Vale finally talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It came out less angsty than what I thought... more emotional and sweet actually.  
> Anyway, the greatest obstacle into Valex's way is over and from now on the two are going to finally let their feelings take control.

** Mugello – June 1st 2019 **

 

Valentino couldn’t remember having such a hard time on this track, not even in those two terrible years with Ducati. Nothing seemed to go the way he wanted and the chances of solving his problems for the race tomorrow were close to zero.

He only needed to close the world outside his room and free his mind. He wasn’t in the mood to join the boys in watching the UCL Final and he haven’t heard from Alex so he thought he’d prefer to stay with Marc. They’ve seen each other yesterday and the younger man told him he’s talked with his brother and that it looked like he was almost fine.

Vale knew he wasn’t, he was probably faking it for his brother’s happiness. But at least Alex was feeling better and he was a lot less tense than the days before. His smile when they were together and the joy it brought to him were the only things Valentino would save of these awful days.

Just when he was about to turn on the TV, there’s a knock on the door. For a second, he considered not to answer, he could have been out, busy with some events. But the person at his door knocked again and he decided to open.

He stood there, his hand almost breaking the handle, his heart reacting at the sight of Marc smiling sadly at him increasing his rhythm.

“Hi, can I come in?”

There wasn’t his usual happy tone, his voice was low, almost shy and Vale knew he could never deny a thing to him.

“Of course.”

He made room for Marc to enter and the other rider stopped in the middle of the room, hands in the pocket of his jeans, looking at the floor. Vale was nervous even though he knew that day would come. They needed to talk, especially now that Marc knew about Alex and him.

“I’m sorry you’re having troubles with your bike, I know how much you love this track.”

“Yeah, it’s a complete disaster, not even seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. I can only hope for a miracle.”

“You don’t believe in miracles.”

“No, I don’t, but they can happen, sometimes.”

Like right now, the two of them talking without screaming and saying bad things to each other. Something they didn’t manage to do after Argentina last year. The tension was tangible but it wasn’t as bad as Valentino thought it could be.

“Vale, I… I wanted to…”

Marc wasn’t able to find the right words, he’s prepared a speech in his mind but being face to face with the man he loves after all those months made him forget about it completely. He didn’t want to break down and cry, he tried to breath but his brain seemed out of order and he started to sob, covering his face with his hands.

Vale was in front of him in a second, pulling Marc in for a hug. A long missed contact between them that brought both back when doing this was the most natural thing in the world… it still was, because they still fitted perfectly and the comfort this gesture was giving to the two riders hasn’t changed.

Marc was finding hard to breathe, repeating ‘I’m sorry’ while Vale was gently stroking his back whispering ‘It’s ok’ in the other’s ear.

It took the Spaniard some minutes to calm himself. He was still holding Vale tight when he spoke.

“Please don’t tell Alex I’ve been so stupid to cry like a baby in front of you!”

Vale chuckled.

“I won’t, but I don’t think he’ll ever make fun of you about this, he loves you too much.”

Marc nodded.

“I love him too, that’s why I’m here. I had all the speech in my mind before knocking on the door but now I don’t know what to say.”

“That’s always been one of the reasons we haven’t been able to make our relationship work. We’re a disaster in talking about our feelings. Strangely, I found out that doing it with Alex is easier…”

“I know, he told me what you said about us.”

Marc broke the contact with Valentino’s body, not completely, he wasn’t ready to do it, just that bit enough to look into the blue eyes of his former lover. Every word Alex reported to him was clearly displayed in them, the love was still there and Marc was sure Vale could see it also in his eyes.

It should break him, being aware that they still love each other but that they can’t be together, but he was feeling incredibly calm. That’s the effect the older rider has always had on him, something Alex told him was the first thing that hit him when they were together alone.

Valentino was feeling the tension slowly fading away. Having Marc in his arms once again felt good. Maybe they could actually make this work, they could have a normal relationship, even a sort of friendship without hurting each other and, most of all, without hurting Alex.

“I meant it, Marc. The love that bonds us will never end but we’re unable to stay together, we keep on making the same stupid mistakes every time and honestly I can’t face another 2015 or another Argentina. I tried, we tried but it doesn’t work, as sad as this makes me feel.”

“I didn’t want to see this, you know… I refused to admit that it’s true, that even if we love each other we’re not meant to stay together. When you shook my hand in Argentina I got my hopes high once again because I couldn’t see my life without you in it forever.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to fool you, I felt it was the right thing to do because I was really fed up with all the shit around us. You did a great race, I did it too and I was finally realising I was really getting over you, that was what I needed to move on. I should have talked with you back then, I’m sorry.”

Marc shook his head. He remembered the pure joy he felt that afternoon and in Austin when they were sharing the front row after qualifying. It wasn’t  Vale’s fault if he let himself hope again.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, really. I did all by myself.”

They smiled. It was small but it still was a sign things were getting better even if the worst part, for Marc, was yet to come. He released himself from Vale’s hug because if he’d keep him close he’d never be able to talk about what he came here for.

Vale sighed, missing the warmth. He watched Marc sitting on the edge of the bed, closing his eyes for a second as if he was trying to concentrate on what he was about to say before looking up at him again.

“Are you serious with Alex?”

There we go.

“I guess so. It’s still difficult for me to give a name to what we have. I didn’t want to start a new relationship, I didn’t plan on finding someone else who makes me happy when we’re together, I didn’t expect to like Alex so much… it happened, completely out of the blue.”

“Love is unpredictable.”

Marc tried to smile but the pain was still there. He was doing his best but associate the word ‘love’ with Valentino and Alex hurt.

“It’s not love, at least not yet and not on my side. It’s something else, something sweet and tender, something comfortable. I’m happy when I’m with Alex and I like how we’re able to talk about anything like we’ve known each other for a long time. He even likes the music I listen to!”

At this, Marc chuckled.

“Yeah I know!”

Vale smiled. They’ve managed to talk about something important and difficult keeping a light mood. It was a good sign.

“Seriously though, I like Alex and the way he makes me feel but I’m trying to take things slow because I know our past will always be like a could on us, Alex is so young and he’s finally achieving the results he deserves, I want him to focus on that not on me. I want to be by his side if he wants me but I’m perfectly aware of all the obstacles on our way.”

“I’m happy to hear this and to see that you really care about him. Because he likes you, more than he probably admits, I could see it in his eyes when he talks about you. I want him to be happy and if being with you is what he needs to be it, then I’m fine with it.”

“I’m sure it will mean a lot to him… it means a lot for me too.”

Marc nodded. They stared at each other for some seconds then the Spaniard stood up, ready to leave.

“Anyway, I hope you’ll get out of the shitty situation you’re in with your bike, I miss you on the front row with me…”

“I hope that too but I guess you’ll have to fight with someone else this season, again.”

That was something Marc hated, because nothing could be compared with the adrenaline that fighting on track with Vale has always given to him. It was the thing he wanted the most the year he joined MotoGP and the best races of his life have been the ones in which the two of them were in the front trying to win.

Unexpectedly, Vale opened his arms smiling, like he knew that was exactly what Marc wanted, needed right now. And it was, because even after all the hatred and the pain they inflicted to each other in the past year, they were still able to read the other like an open book. This will never change and Marc wished, hugging Valentino tight, that  they could have other moments like this.

“I’m happy we did this, thank you Marc.”

The younger rider could only nod because he was feeling tears starting to appear in his eyes and he didn’t want to let them fall. He was getting emotional all over again.

“I love you…”

Vale squeezed him and kissed his air softly. Hearing those words from the only person he’s truly loved was still making his heart beat faster.

“I love you too.”


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the race in Mugello, that ended in a completely different way for Valentino and Alex, they found themselves in a very unexpected hot situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change the rating of the story... guess why ;)

** Mugello – June 2nd 2019 **

 

Valentino shut the door of his room to let the rest of the world outside his room.

He celebrated Luca with all the Academy boys but now the only thing he needed was another shower… water has always had a calming effect on him. He loved the asphalt and the terrain, of course, but he’s always been attracted by water and his best holidays have been the ones on his yacht, surrounded by the sea, where he could just dive into the blue whenever he wanted to.

This has really been one of the worst weekends of his career and he doesn’t even found the strength to get angry. He’s tired… too tired to have to fight against a bike that he hardly recognise as the one that made him win countless times on track the previous years.

It’s a mess and for the first time since he came back to Yamaha, he honestly doesn’t have a clue on what to do to make things work.

At least, he has two good things to save from this horrible Sunday, Alex won his second race in a row and Luca took the second place.

Alex told him he wasn’t sure on when he’d be able to reach him after his celebration with his family so Vale took off his clothes and let the hot water fall on his head and his body, trying to relax.

When the younger rider entered the room, he was surprised not to find him, but then he spotted his dresses on the bed and heard the sound of the flowing water. He didn’t think twice, the adrenaline of the win added to all the emotions accumulated during the weekend were still running in his veins making him bold and excited.

He stripped naked and got inside the bathroom.

The sight of Valentino under the shower, hands on the wall, head towards the ceiling, turned Alex on in a moment but he couldn’t help blushing thinking about what he was going to do. He stood there, suddenly unable to take a step forward.

The older man opened his eyes and turned to him, closing the water.

“Alex…”

“Can I… come in?”

They stared at each other for some seconds, Vale trying to focus his attention only to Alex’s eyes because if he would look at his naked body, he’d probably lose control over himself. He nodded and Alex was in front of him in a second.

They didn’t know what to do, this kind of situation completely unexpected.

Vale turned the water on again, carefully avoiding to touch Alex’s bare skin when he moved and when the younger rider closed his eyes to allow it to flow over him, he took a step back and leant on the wet wall to enjoy the show.

Alex had a defined body, very similar to his and Luca’s being them all the same height and he really liked the view.

When Alex opened his eyes, no trace of the usual shyness he liked so much about him was there. The Spaniard closed the water and trapped Vale against the wall with his hands on both sides of his head. They kissed. It was a hungry kiss, completely different from the others they shared and when inevitably their naked bodies touched a moan escaped from both their mouths.

“Let me take the disappointment away, let me make you forget about your horrible race…”

Alex was wispering into Vale’s ear, making his breath shorter and his heart accelerate his rhythm, the Spaniard’s hands slowly sliding down to take hold of the older rider’s member that was already hard, just for their closeness.

This was against everything Valentino said about taking things slow, it wasn’t supposed to happen any soon between them but he had no strength left to fight his own undeniable desire. It had been a fucking nightmare of a day and if saying yes to Alex would help him to feel better, than be it.

He nodded and just closed his eyes, feeling Alex trailing a path of kisses down his chest until he took him in his mouth. Vale let out a shaky breath when the younger licked teasingly at his tip and then started to suck him. From the way the other acted, he could tell he wasn’t the first man Alex was giving a blowjob and he had to admit that he was pretty good at it.

He moved one hand to pass it through Alex’s short hair and for a moment their eyes met. The younger man looked very proud to have the nine time world champion reduced to a moaning mess under his mouth and tongue touch.

“Alex, I’m close…”

Vale tug at his hair but the Spaniard didn’t have the slightest intention to back away and to the older man’s awe, he swallowed every drop of Valentino’s seed with a very satisfied smile on his face. That was a side of the younger Marquez he would have never imagined could exist…

“Better?”

Alex was standing again, his body pressed on Vale’s.

“I assume I’m not the first man you have sex with.”

“I’ve had my own experiences, yes… did you really thought I was still a virgin?”

“No, of course not. But I didn’t thought you had such a naughty side and surely not this perfectly skilled mouth.”

Valentino kissed him and made them switch their position so that Alex had his back against the wall, a contact with the cold surface that made him shiver, together with the touch of the Italian lips on his neck and his hands around his cock.

“I guess I should return the favour then...”

Before Alex could say anything, Vale was already on his knees licking his length slowly up and down. He closed his eyes for a second and took some deep breaths. He was painfully hard and ready to explode already when he was blowing Valentino, the only thought of what he was doing enough to make him come but he manged to keep calm not to make a fool of himself with the older rider.

But now that he was on the receiving end this task was really hard to face… Vale too had a very good mouth and Alex knew that if he took a look it would be the end of the game.

He couldn’t resist.

The sight of none less than Valentino Rossi, a living legend of MotoGP and his brother’s ex sucking him off made him come without a warning with one of the strongest orgasms of his life.

“That was embarrassingly fast…”

He was till panting when Vale stood up to kiss him.

“Mmmhhh, don’t worry about that, we have all the time in the world to make it last longer. It’s been a very long and tiring day, it’s absolutely normal you were a bit on the edge.”

Alex nodded and closed his eyes smiling. He was starting to relax and he actually was exhausted.

“Now let’s have a proper shower and go to bed, we’re both tired and you have a plane to take tomorrow morning.”

They showered, they wore their pijamas and slid under the duvet to cuddle.

Alex was pretty sure he hadn’t been that happy since the day he won his Moto3 title and now that things were fine also with Marc, he could finally focus on himself and his growing feelings for Valentino. And even if he was scared to admit it, he couldn’t stop thinking that he’s started to falling in love with him.

The morning after, when Vale woke up with Alex sleeping peacefully on his chest, all the bad thoughts of the previous days disappeared and the only thing he could feel was a dangerously high level of happiness mixed with tenderness and joy that the fact of holding the younger man in his arms was giving to him.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The riders are in Barcelona for the catalanGP and all the teams in MotoGP celebrate the 70th Anniversary in the circuit.  
> When the celebration is over, Marc talks with Luca and finally decides it's time to move on.

** Barcelona – June 13th 2019 **

 

Alex and Luca were sitting on a bench near the pit lane to look at their brothers all dressed up in their tux for the celebration of MotoGP 70th Anniversary.

“Gosh Alex! Get a grip! You’re almost drooling after Vale…”

“Then tell your brother not to be so hot with that suit!”

Luca rolled his eyes and Alex was blushing.

“How are things going? He doesn’t tell me much, I only know you both have talked with Marc, which is great because that was the biggest obstacle in your way.”

“It’s been hard to do it but you were right, we needed to. It’s way better now, I can call Vale and chat with him without having to hide from Marc.”

“He’s fine? I mean, I can see him smiling but he always does it so that’s not a proof he’s actually ok.”

Alex has posed the same question to himself and Marc several times during the previous ten days. His brother always told him he was alright and in the end Alex believed it was true. Probably not completely, gut enough to joke with him about his crush on Valentino.

“He’s ok. And things are… I don’t know, going on slowly? Not having the chance to meet outside race weekends doesn’t help Vale and me to grow closer but we text and call every day and now I can have him around for four days and I’m happy.”

“He’s happy too. He can pretend with the others but I know that the real reason why he was so eager to come here it’s you. He has a different light in his eyes when we talk about you, he likes you more than he tells, Alex, I’m sure about this.”

“Well, I’m already one step ahead the ‘like’ level…”

The Spaniard had his look glued on the ground, unable to look into his fellow rider’s eyes, too embarrassed of his own confession.

“That’s easy to see… probably Vale is too but considering his previous experience he’s trying to keep cool and take one step a time.”

Now Alex couldn’t help but turn and look at Luca.

“Do you think so?”

“I know my brother well enough to know also the things he doesn’t say to me. Yes, I’m sure but don’t tell him! He needs some more time to get used to the idea of wanting to be with you, if you’ll give it to him, then I’m sure Vale will reach the ‘love’ level faster than we think.”

Luca winked and Alex smiled.

Hearing the word ‘love’ related to what he had with Valentino was quite a lot to take but he couldn’t deny that’s where he was heading with his feelings. And if time was what they needed to both reach that, he was the first one willing to wait.

 

*****

 

When the ceremony was over, Alex was already going to Vale’s motorhome to greet him, since they didn’t have the chance to do it before.

Luca stayed for a little more in the pit lane, chatting with Franco and Pecco before they had to change to attend the usual meeting of the VR46 Academy. He was about to go and reach for the team hospitality when Marc called him.

“Hi!”

“Hi Marc.”

“Can we talk for a minute?”

Marc gestured for the same bench he was seated on with Alex before and the Italian nodded.

“I wanted to thank you, for helping my brother with all that strange situation Tito and I put him in. And also saying sorry if I embarrassed you back in Mugello when I thought you two were dating.”

Luca laughed. That had been a really awkward situation but now that it was all over, luckily, he could think about it as a very funny moment.

“No need to say sorry and I’m happy I was there to help Alex.”

“He told me you tried to persuade him not to see Vale.”

“I feared your reaction actually and I didn’t think the feelings between them were real. I was scared you might do something reckless for nothing but in the end I was wrong on all the line.”

“Maybe if this happened before I probably would have given you a real reason to worry… and it would have been useless because it’s easy to see they both care about each other more than they say.”

Luca nodded.

“This will help you to finally move on for real. I’m sure there’s a line of people out there waiting to have a chance on you!”

Marc turned to look at Luca who was smiling.

“I never cared about it… but I don’t see any line at the moment.”

“Oh, come on! If I wasn’t straight and taken, I’d surely make my move on you. Especially now that you’re dressed to impress.”

He winked and Marc laughed.

He could have never imagined to have this kind of conversation with his former brother-in-law but it was nice.

He’s spent the last six years of his life thinking that Valentino Rossi was the one and only person he wanted to stay with, even when things were clearly turning into dust between them. He never gave up and the flirts and one night adventures he’s had last year didn’t made him change his mind.

He’s never considered to be attractive for someone else because it was out of the question to have a relationship with someone who wasn’t the nine time world champion and love of his life.

Now that he really has to move on, because he promised this to himself and Alex, he doesn’t have a clue on how to do it.

“Thank you but… you’re not my type anyway. Even Vale wasn’t actually, I’m more attracted to brunettes.”

Suddenly, something that Alex and Tito have been saying since the season started appeared on his mind. There was this new guy in the team, the Social Media Manager… they said it was clear he had a crush on him but Marc never took them seriously. The man was only being kind because he was new and Marc was the world champion… or maybe not?

The point was, he didn’t know how to flirt with another man to find out if there was actually some kind of interest because he didn’t have to do it with Vale.

“Marc? Everything ok?”

“Yes, yes… I was thinking… maybe there is someone. We have a new Social Media Manager, he’s half American and half Japanese, he joined us in January and Alex says he’s into me.”

“That’s great! Do you like him?”

“I don’t know… I never thought about him as a possible fling. He’s nice, always smiling, interesting because he’s lived and studied all around the world before deciding to stay in Europe and we talk a lot but… how can approach him to know if what Alex thinks it’s true?”

“Well, if he’s interested and you go to him now, in this suit, to ask him to go out for a drink, he can’t refuse.”

“So I should ask him out on a date?”

“It’s not a date, just two ‘colleagues’ going out together to get to know each other better. You can talk about not work related things to see if you have some common interests or passions to share aside motorbikes.”

It was surreal… Luca, who was only 22, was giving advices on how to flirt to Marc who was 26 and supposed to have more experience than him! But for what he knew, he’s only been with Vale so he could understand why the Spaniard was so nervous.

“He’s there.”

Marc pointed his head to Sam and a little blush appeared on his cheeks when the other man spotted him and waved a hand.

“He’s hot!”

Marc turned to look at Luca.

“What about the ‘I’m straight and taken’ thing?”

“Well, the fact that I’m not into men doesn’t mean I don’t have eyes to see. I have no problem in admitting when a man is handsome and he is. What are you waiting for? Go and catch your chance!”

Marc stayed there for a minute, thinking if that was the right thing to do, pondering if he really was ready to let someone who wasn’t Valentino in his life. But when he raised his head and saw the bright smile on Sam’s face and Luca nodding to him, he knew that it was time to actually bury the past away.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Valentino's crash in Barcelona, Alex and him have a very important conversation in the night

** Barcelona – June 16th 2019 **

 

Alex was watching the MotoGP race in his brother’s box. The happy smile we was wearing since his win was still there and was growing thinking at the text he received from Valentino and seeing him fighting in the front group of riders.

Suddenly, the smile disappeared, replaced by a very disappointed frown but he clearly couldn’t show his anger for having seen the Italian rider took off the race because someone else fell right in front of him. That was unbelievable!

And the presence of the one who caused this right in the other half of the box wasn’t helping. When Alex saw Jorge he wanted to go and shout at him for having made his man out of a race in which he could have fought for the podium.

The resigned expression on Vale’s face made him softened a bit… God, how much he wanted to be able to run to the Yamaha box and hug him… but he’ll have plenty of time to do it in the evening and, considering they’re having test the next day, this time he’ll have Vale for himself one day more.

He smiled at the thought of what they could do, once the race and the celebrations will be over. This was his home GP, he didn’t have much free time to spend with the older rider due to sponsor events and he missed him…

When he entered his room later that night, Valentino was standing on the balcony, looking at the lights of the city in front of him. Alex hugged him from behind, kissed his cheek and placed his chin on his shoulder. He loved that they were the same height.

“Everything ok? The ankle hurts?”

The older man shook his head.

“It’s nothing. I don’t know how I feel… it’s a mix of things that I can’t define.”

“I know… I wanted to go and punch Jorge for what he did to you!”

Valentino chuckled and started to stroke one of Alex’s arms around his waist.

“That’s very sweet of you but it wouldn’t change what happened. He apologised and believe it or not I’m not mad at him. I perfectly understand the way he feels.”

Alex couldn’t deny he’s been surprised by the Italian’s reaction, his words towards his brother’s team-mate hadn’t been harsh like he thought.

“I still wanted to do it…”

The other rider laughed a bit louder this time then turned to look at Alex who was smiling back at him.

“You’ve been perfect today. Three wins in a row don’t happen by chance, you know that right?”

The Spaniard was beyond happy to hear this and he kissed Vale with all the emotions he had to keep hidden inside in the afternoon. It was a slow dance of tongues and lips savouring the other’s taste, hands sliding underneath their shirts searching for a skin to skin contact that they both needed like air tonight.

When they parted to breathe, Alex spoke.

“They started from the first time we kissed… even that isn’t fortuitous.”

“I doubt to have something to do with it, I’m not there riding with you.”

“Of course you have! You’re always with me, I remember the good advices you give me when I race and I know that if something goes wrong, I can run to you and you’ll tell me what I need to hear to feel better. I didn’t have this before…”

Valentino was extremely moved by these words. They showed how much the younger Marquez took him into consideration and he couldn’t deny anymore that he wanted to be an important part of Alex’s life. When they were together, he felt like he could have another chance to be happy doing something that wasn’t racing.

It was completely different than when he was with Marc, they spend most of their time together talking about anything and everything, Alex wanting to know even the stupidest little things about him and surprisingly, they have a lot more in common than he thought.

Alex isn’t hyperactive like his brother, their moments go by slowly, almost lazily, cuddling in the bed or watching something on TV.

The Italian kissed the Spaniard again, hoping all the words he wasn’t able to say could be replaced by the intensity and sweetness of it. Alex smiled in the kiss so maybe he managed to do it.

The cool breeze from the sea made Alex shiver.

“Can we go inside?”

Valentino took his hoodie that he left on one of the chairs in the terrace and helped Alex to wear it.

“I want to stay out here a bit more, it’s a wonderful, clear night.”

Alex nodded and they set side by side, hands intertwined. He inhaled Vale’s scent when he closed the zip of the hoodie… it was like that first night in Jerez when he slept with his shirt, the very start of their relationship. Because yes, now he could say they were actually in one, after everything that happened two weeks before in Mugello. It wasn’t casual anymore and Alex liked it.

“How was the celebration?”

“Funny, all our old friends were here, we’ve had a great time. Even if Marc ‘girlfriend’ was there too…”

“Yes, I saw her. It was his idea?”

“No, Emilio’s. Marc didn’t want to at first but rumours were starting to spread, especially after the pictures in the summer last year… how can you do it? Isn’t it weird having to kiss a girl when you know you don’t like her?”

Vale shrugged.

“It’s what people want to see, it’s a show. I’ve been lucky with Linda, we were friends at least, faking with her hadn’t been that hard. With Francesca is a bit different but we’re kind of helping each other, it’s like a business agreement. Does it bother you?”

“No, no… well, maybe a little but the point is, why do we have to hide who we are and who we actually like? We’re in 2019, that can’t be a big issue!”

“Probably it won’t, but there’s this stereotype of the rider with the model, like is with football players and TV stars. I agree it has nothing to do with riding a bike but I’m not completely sure the world is ready for a gay MotoGP rider.”

“Well, we’ve had a woman winning a championship last year and we’re developing MotoE, it’s just another natural step in the evolution of MotoGP.”

Valentino looked at Alex with a very surprised look. What he was saying mad a lot of sense and thinking about it, it was actually stupid that a rider couldn’t come out. They weren’t the only ones in that shoes, he knew it for sure.

The younger man was full of surprises, this brave side of his personality touched him and for the first time, he thought that maybe showing his true self couldn’t be that bad, if he had Alex with him.

“Let’s make a deal, if you win the championship and we’ll still be together, we’ll show it to the world.”

Alex stared at him with an inquiring look to be sure the Italian was serious. He didn’t remember Marc ever talking about something like that during their relationship, probably because they had already enough issues to deal with that a coming out was out of the question. The fact that Valentino was proposing this to him, at the start of their relationship, made him proud and it was a clear sign that this was not a fling, even from his side.

A huge smile appeared on his face and Vale could breathe again, he was afraid he pushed a bit too forward... they just got together and that wasn’t exactly coherent with his mantra of taking things slow… something he wasn’t sure to be able to do ‘cause Alex managed to amaze him every day more.

“Ok, deal.”

The Spaniard stretched his hand so that the older man could shake it to seal their agreement, before pulling him in for another kiss than soon became hotter than the previous one and led them to fall on the bed naked.

Alex prayed whoever was up in the sky, to make it happen, to be able to win a championship, with Valentino on his side and let every person on the planet to know that he was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering to bring these two until the end of the championship... I'll see what happens after the summer break, but this would probably be the longest story I wrote! They captured me completely, thanks to Always_Dreaming <3!


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex can't wait until Assen to see Valentino. With some help from Luca, he arranges a surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 'E' rated chapter ahead... ;)

** Some day between Barcelona and Assen 2019 **

 

The Marquez brothers were laying lazily on the deck chairs in the garden. The heat of those days was too much even for Marc, who was spending the afternoon glued to his phone with an idiotic smile on his face that, to be honest, was there since a few days.

Alex moved trying to see who was the person his brother was chatting with.

“Hey, don’t spy!”

Marc hid the phone away and Alex laughed shaking his head. He could see the older man blushing.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it… is there something you want to tell me?”

“Maybe… I’m kind of seeing someone…”

“Kind of? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Marc snorted. He wanted to keep this for himself for a while, but he’s always shared everything with Alex and he’s been sincere telling him about Vale, so…

“It’s Sam. We have talked a lot during the last GP and spent some time together. He’s nice, kind, funny, smart and I think I like him.”

That was a huge relief for Alex. He couldn’t deny that a little piece of his heart was still feeling guilty to have ‘stolen’ Valentino from his brother, and every time they kissed he wished Marc could fine someone else to make him feel the way he feels when he is with the older man.

“That’s great! He’s cute and good-looking and he clearly makes you happy. I haven’t seen that look on you in a long time.”

The older brother blushed again. It was still quite awkward to talk about someone who wasn’t Valentino in these terms, but he supposed it was just a matter of time and even if he actually felt really at ease with Sam, it was still too soon to just think of him as a replacement of the man he’s loved for the last six years.

“He’s in the US these days for his mother’s birthday, but he’ll be back in Barcelona tomorrow… I was thinking to ask him out, on a date… sort of? Just a tapas tour and a walk on the beach. What do you think?”

Alex smiled.

“It’s a good idea, you have to meet him outside the race weekend to really understand if you two can work.”

Marc nodded.

“And you? How are things going?”

“Fine, I think… I thought he would stay on Monday after the test but he went back to Italy the same evening… I miss him, I don’t know if I’m able to resist until next week.”

The HRC rider chuckled. It was like looking at the younger version of himself at the start of their relationship in 2013, eager to spend every possible moment with Valentino.

“I know the feeling… call him then, maybe you can meet somewhere before Assen. Or, you can set up a surprise for him.”

“Like what?”

 

*****

 

When Valentino went downstairs to have breakfast, he found Luca sitting there waiting for him, which was strange because they were supposed to meet at the Ranch for the morning training.

Truth to be told, the little brother has acted suspiciously the last two days, and Franco too… but every time he asked if there was something wrong, they both shrugged and went back to their training.

“Ciao, what are you doing here?”

“Ciao. I wanted to tell you that we’ve decided to go to the seaside today. It’s too hot to train today, the weather forecast says we’ll reach 40°…”

“Oh, ok, just give me the time to prepare the backpack then.”

“No! I mean… we wanted to do something just us, without the boss… we’re staying for the night at a camp-side and get back tomorrow evening.”

There was a moment of silence in which Luca hoped Vale wouldn’t make up a scene and do something to ruin the surprise Franco and him arranged.

The older brother was hurt, but he couldn’t blame the boys for wanting a couple of free days without him around.

“Alright… I’ll take note of this.”

He winked and Luca sighed relieved.

“What am I supposed to do here alone for two days?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that” the younger brother looked at his watch “you won’t be alone anymore in less than two hours.”

“Wha…”

But Luca rushed out the door before Valentino could ask what that meant. Shaking his head, he drunk his orange juice and two slices of bread with Nutella before going upstairs to change.

He took the phone to check if there were messages, but Alex didn’t text him yet. He took some time to have a look at his social media accounts and to read some news.

The time seemed to go by slower than usual, without his noisy boys around… and it was actually already too hot to think about going to the Ranch to train. So he decided to lay on the mattress in the pool, listening to some music waiting for the next hour to pass and see what will happen then.

He probably fell asleep at a certain point because he jumped up when someone dove in the pool, splashing some drops of cold water on him.

“What the hell!”

The person surfaced from the water and Valentino thought he was having a hallucination due to the heat.

“Alex?”

“Surprise!”

The younger man was smiling and Vale joined him in the water to kiss him. Alex jumped on him, crossing his legs around his waist, something they couldn’t do outside the pool because of their similar bodies, pulling the older man impossibly closer.

“That’s why Luca and Franky acted so strangely those past days, they were plotting to bring you here.”

Alex nodded and smiled.

“It was Marc’s idea actually, but I couldn’t make it without them. I missed you…”

The Spaniard kissed him again, tongues and teeth taking possession of the Italian’s mouth, making Valentino moan slightly for the passion Alex was putting in this.

“I’m really happy you’re here.”

 

*****

 

They stayed in the pool for a little more, than Vale showed Alex around, they ate and spent a couple of hours in the coolness of the movie room to watch some of the nine time world champion’s old races, the ones Alex remembered more, that made him realise that’s what he wanted to do too.

Because he had to admit that Marc wasn’t the only one who looked at Vale as his childhood hero…

Then he asked to see the Ranch, he was curious and even if it was still very hot outside they went there and decided to race until they both were sweating too much, at the verge of risking to faint. It was funny though, a lot more than racing against his brother and their usual friends and Alex hoped they could do this again in the future, maybe with the boys.

They went back to the refreshing pool, ordered pizza for dinner and chatted about how Vale got the idea of the Ranch and the VR46 Academy.

Everything was easy and familiar, like they’ve been together for a long time, Alex moving around Vale’s home as he’s always been there. It was comfortable, romantic and both of them were enjoying these moments more than they thought.

“I can’t believe you really have your M1 in the living room. I thought it was a joke!”

Alex was admiring the bike with which Valentino won his ninth title, tracing his line gently with his fingers, careful of not living signs or damage it. The older rider smiled at how fascinated the other man was about it. 2009, ten years ago… looked like ages, and they definitely were. Alex was only 13 when he won his last title…

“You can get on it, if you want.”

The Spaniard looked at him as to ask for further permission and Vale gestured him to do it. He seated on the bike and held the handlebars, bending down like he was ready to start a race. It was a very strange feeling. He’d tried one of Marc’s MotoGP bikes, but it couldn’t be compared… because this was the bike of a living legend, it was history, it was a piece of the life of the man he was falling for and that mix of things was making Alex’s heart beat faster.

It all increased when Valentino was near him, one hand above his left one, the other moving up and down his spine making him shiver. Alex closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation just to open then in a flash when the older man asked, biting gently his earlobe.

“Have you ever had sex on a bike?”

Warmth spread all around his body. Alex shook his head and look at the older man, whose blue eyes were a shade darker now… before he could realise what was happening, Valentino pulled his shirt away and did the same with his own, starting to place sweet kisses on the other man’s neck and shoulders before bringing him close for a heated kiss that was sending electric waves straight to his cock.

Vale broke the kiss to seat on the bike right behind Alex.

“Close your eyes, take the handlebars and imagine to be on your favourite track.”

Alex did what he’s been told while Vale’s hand slid under his pants to take hold of his now fully erected member making him moan and jerk his hips forward to search for the right friction he needed.

“Focus on the track, Alex… it’s the last lap of the race, you’re leading but you know you have to do it perfectly because who’s behind you is not giving up on the idea of beating you.”

Vale’s voice was reaching his ear muffled by the intensity of his heartbeat, but Alex was now hearing something else too, the sound of the engine that roars in his helmet when he’s really racing, the crowd on the grandstands encouraging him…

He bent down again, starting to move on the bike as if he was really riding it on a track, indulging at the same time Vale’s strokes on his member, moaning with every kiss and bite the older man gave on his back while the other arm was firmly holding him in place so that they won’t fall off the bike.

It was incredible, he never experienced something like this before.

“You’re almost there Alex, you’re doing great… can you feel it? You’re going to win this.”

“Yes…”

He was so close, both to the finish line in his mind and to his climax. Valentino increasing the rhythm to make him come.

“The chequered flag, your team standing on the barrier… you won, you did it!”

And with a final stroke Alex came screaming Vale’s names, his body shaking for the intensity of what was definitely the best orgasm of his life, so far. His head fell back on the other man’s shoulder, who was now kissing his temple and drawing circles on his chest to make him relax.

Alex was panting hard, this will be indelibly fixed in his memory forever.

When he came down from his pleasure, he realised he made a mess, his cum all over the tank.

“I’ve soiled your bike…”

Vale laughed against his neck.

“That was the idea… don’t worry, we’ll clean it later, now we need a shower.”

They went upstairs and Alex returned the favour making Vale come under the hot water. Then they moved in the bed, laying on their side, arms and legs tangled.

“Thank you for this surprise, I was missing you too.”

“Thank you, for giving me this day… and this night.”

Alex winked and Vale smiled. They kissed and they both knew this was just the first of many days they would spend together, doing what they love the most, creating their own world in which they were only Valentino and Alex.


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Luca's crash in FP3 in Assen and his QP, someone goes to check on him, and not who he expected to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a funny chapter not to leave a long time gap between one episode and the following one.

** Assen – June 29th 2019 **

 

Luca was back to the Clinica Mobile for a quick check-up and to take some painkillers after his QP. He honestly didn’t thought he could make it, after his crash in FP3, but luckily it wasn’t that bad.

Marc’s head appeared from behind the door of the small room he was waiting in for the doctor.

“Hey, can I come in?”

“Sure.”

“How are you? I saw the crash, it looked bad and you’ve been taken to the hospital.”

“Yeah, that had been a bit too much of a precaution, probably due to Jorge’s accident yesterday. I’m fine, more or less, at least I’ve been able to do qualifying and starting 11th is not that bad.”

“You’re brave and maybe a bit reckless, I’m not sure Vale will appreciate it.”

Luca chuckled, his brother has already gave him a lecture about this and he was waiting for him to come and fuss over him again about how there’s no need to ride if he isn’t at 100%.

“Probably not. I don’t think you came here only to check on me, even if I’m flattered of such attention.”

Marc shook his head and shoved his hand in his pockets.

“Do you remember Sam?”

“The handsome American/Japanese guy?”

“Him… well, we talked a lot during the weekend in Barcelona and it was nice. Then I asked him out to eat something together and it has been even nicer.”

“That’s great!”

“Yeah but… what do I do now?”

Luca raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, it’s clear he likes me and I like him too. We have this even on Monday morning in Amsterdam and I was thinking about asking him if he wants to stay one day more there, with me… is that too much?”

“You’re really asking me if you can invite your crush to spend the night with you?”

“Not the night! We’re far from that, we didn’t even kiss!”

Luca rolled his eyes. It looked like he was talking with a teenager dealing with his first crush, not a grown up men who’s been in a relationship for years…

“Well, you have to do it though. How can you be sure there’s the right chemistry between you if you don’t kiss him? I’m not saying you have to have sex with him at your second date, but a kiss won’t kill anyone.”

“Seriously? So you think I can ask him to stay and see what happens?”

“Definitely. I’m happy for you, you know? You seem very involved with Sam. And I wanted to thank you for giving Alex the idea of coming to Italy last week, Vale was really happy.”

Marc chuckled.

“Alex came back with a smile that I’ve never seen on his face, that proved me it was worth it. Even if I couldn’t help being a bit jealous…”

“Don’t be, they didn’t fuck, if that’s what you’re jealous of.”

Marc got red as a tomato because, well, he couldn’t deny he’s been tempted to ask it to Alex but he was too afraid to receive a positive answer. The idea of his brother having sex with his ex was still a bit too much for him…

Luca was trying his best to suppress a laugh. This situation was surreal but so comical!

“How do you know, Vale talked with you?”

“No, but I checked the condom box before I left and when I came back they were all in, the bottle of lube still sealed, so…”

The younger rider winked and both burst out laughing.

“I can’t believe we’re having this kind of conversation…”

“Yeah, me neither!”

They were still laughing to tears when Alex joined them.

“Oh, hey… Marc, what are you doing here?”

The older brother took a couple of deep breaths to calm down while Luca was wiping away his tears trying to compose himself.

“I wanted to see how he was and ask for an advice. Luca is my personal love life consultant.”

“Really?”

“Yes, he’s the one who encouraged me to spend some time with Sam to get to know him better.”

“Well, thank you then, Luca!”

“You’re welcome.”

“How are you? It was a bad crash, you made me worry.”

“You’re really sweet but I’m fine, no doubts I’ll race tomorrow.”

“I’m glad to hear this.”

In that moment, the door opened to a very surprised, and embarrassed, Valentino. He didn’t thought to find the room so crowded… and definitely wasn’t ready to face Marc and Alex together.

Luca chuckled.

“Oh my… I didn’t know my crash would bring so many people at my sickbed.”

There was a bit too much tension in the air but then Marc’s phone beeped and when he took a look at it he remembered Alex and him had a sponsor event to attend.

“Alex we have to go now, they’re waiting for us. Bye Luca and thank you.”

Marc winked and they shook hands.

“Sure. See you tomorrow then, Luca, take care.”

Alex hug his ‘brother-in-law’, then turned to look at Valentino and, in a moment of bravery, decided to kiss him. It was light, chaste and fast but enough to make the older man blush.

Once the Marquez brothers were gone, Luca couldn’t suppress a teasing smile.

“Awww… that was so cute!”

“Stop it!”

“I have all the right to comment this, it’s the first time I see you two kissing and I’m ‘Valex’ fangirl number one!”

The older brother looked at Luca with a quizzical look on his face.

“I’m not going to ask you what that means because I really don’t want to know.”

Luca laughed. This afternoon was turning out funnier than what he thought.

“Are you sure you’re fit to race tomorrow? You know there’s no need to risk, we have another GP in a week, no time to recover.”

“I appreciate your concern but I have no broken parts, all the exams in the hospital were negative. I’m a bit in pain but the guys did such an amazing job setting the bike up for qualifying that I couldn’t let them down.”

“And you did great! I’m really proud of you but please, don’t stress yourself more than necessary, ok?”

Luca rolled his eyes.

“You’re really getting old… ok, I’ll see how the night goes and decide tomorrow.”

Valentino nodded.

“What was Marc doing here? I can understand Alex, but him?”

“We’re sort of becoming friends. He’s seeing someone and he asked for an advice.”

“Really? That’s a good news, I know Alex is still feeling a bit guilty towards him, I hope Marc will be happy like we are, one day.”

Luca smiled softly at the sweet look on Vale’s face, all his feelings for the younger man displayed there. Even if he was ‘working’ also for Marc, his priority was his brother’s happiness and clearly Alex was the only one, now, able to make him smile even when everything around him didn’t work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see what Sachsenring will bring this weekend, then during the summer break, Alex and Vale will have their first holiday together and a lot of things are going to happen before seeing them again after Brno in August...


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the last two troubled races in Assen and Sachsenring, Valentino is home alone to face all his doubts.  
> He pushed Alex away but the younger man doesn't seem willing to give up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back... I'm only writing about those two because I already had their summer break on my mind and I didn't want to keep it to myself.
> 
> I'm not going to watch the incoming races in August because I still feel like I'm not able to face other bad placements of Valentino and aslo because being away from home it will be difficult to find time to watch them.   
> So after the few chapters dedicated to their summer break there will be a long pause in updating this story... or I may decide to end it before Brno... I don't know it yet but there will be a lot of love and sex coming for my Valex so... stay tuned ;)

** Tavullia – July 2019 **

 

The storm was approaching. Dark grey clouds coming from the sea, a cold wind lifting the soil from the dirt track, making the trees all around to dangerously bend, almost breaking. Somewhere near him, a door slammed but he didn’t care.

He was sure the bikes were safe and locked in the garage, no one was around to possibly get hurt. He was alone, to face the tempest.

Alone, that’s how he’s being feeling for a while, and now he actually was. The boys already on holiday, Uccio busy with his upcoming marriage, Alex somewhere in Spain with his brother and his friends to celebrate…

Alex…

He kept him at distance since Assen.

That umpteenth horrible race shattered him worse than the previous ones, harder than Mugello and Barcelona, probably because Maverick won and he crashed in the gravel. Probably because it was another special place where he hadn’t been able to do something important again. Assen is where he reached his win n°100 and his last one in 2017… it was another era and the feeling of not being able to understand how to solve his problems on the bike anymore was becoming unbearable.

Add to this that since when he heard about Jorge’s crash he couldn’t stop thinking that if something like this would happen to him, he surely would stop racing.

No one knew it, but he called his former team-mate on Sunday after the race and they talked a lot about the way they’re feeling this year. He hardly recognised the annoying boy who came to share his box back in 2008, so full of himself and sure that he’d won a title in an instant… the tone in Jorge’s voice scared him. He already lost Dani, now if even the Spaniard was considering the idea of retiring, he would be the only ‘old’ champion on the grid.

Most of the riders there were young enough to don’t even remember the last time he won a championship… the strange and unusual bond between him and the two Spaniards was one of the few things that made him enjoy his race weekends when the results weren’t coming anymore. Their secret meetings to badmouth about the new generation and remember the good old times were funny and became irreplaceable when Marc and him broke up last year.

If he’s going to lose even this, with a bike that isn’t working only with him, a team-mate who’s finally reaching the top level he always wished for, a boy in the satellite team ready for the next step, what else could be left for him?

Sachsenring had been the cherry on top of the cake. At least, he finished the race but the gap was embarrassing and 8th isn’t a place that suits him. And of course everyone was asking him about his retirement.

If he could listen to his heart, he’d have replied that yes, he’s thinking about it because he can’t see the light at the end of the tunnel, right now. But obviously he couldn’t. He had to say that no, he still doesn’t feel like to retire, that he’s hopeful the new parts of the bike that will be ready for the test in Brno could help him to find the right feeling again.

Probably who knows him better saw that he was the first one not to believe in a single word he said…

He’s never been good in faking and he saw the worry in Luca’s eyes and maybe the boys of the Academy were starting to sense that something was off with him too, at least the oldest ones.

He tried to reassure every one, luckily the summer break was longer this year and he’ll have time to clear his mind.

The first drops started to fall, Valentino closed his eyes. He wished the rain could wash away all his pain, his doubts, his anger, his frustration but the wiser part of his brain suggested him it was better to go inside because he most likely end up with a cold if he’d stay outside.

He took a deep breath and closed the window, standing there to look at the lighting and the fury of Mother Nature hitting his Ranch.

The phone in his pocket vibrated. He didn’t need to take it to know who was texting him.

He’s ignored Alex since Sunday, probably now the younger man was saying him he had enough of his childish behaviour and to go to hell.

It was for the best, that’s what he thought when he started to push Alex away after Assen, when he came to his room on Sunday evening. He wanted to check on Valentino after his crash and see if he was mad at him after his reaction when Baldassarri took him out the race he could win. Vale said he was fine, that he wasn’t mad but he barely kissed Alex back when the younger searched comfort in him. They slept together but the older man left before Alex woke up and they didn’t exchange a single word until they met again on Thursday in Germany.

Alex’s ‘Talk to me, please?’ said on the verge of tears ripped his heart in two, but Valentino was sure that the last thing both of them needed at this point of the season was a troubled relationship. So he told Alex that he couldn’t stay with him with all the problems he had to face with his bike, that Alex had to focus on the championship and not on cheering up an old boyfriend.

The Spaniard wasn’t willing to give up, a treat he shared with his brother that made Vale think back at when Marc always came to him even when it looked completely over.

But the older rider was too tired to deal with this again and he closed the younger Marquez out of his room for the entire weekend, not even congratulating him for the win and the championship leadership.

Alex texted him no-stop during the first days of the summer break and at every message, the Italian’s heart lost a little piece. Luca told him he was making a big mistake in keeping Alex away and he probably was right but he needed to put himself first now, he had to decide what to do because another season like this was out of the question.

Dragging Alex into his sorrow and his complicated situation wouldn’t be fair, he had all the right to enjoy his summer and celebrate his well deserved achievements, to have fun with his friends doing what every young man of his age wants to do during holidays.

Valentino took the phone out, this time it was a vocal message. His thumb was ready to touch the ‘play’ sign but his mind was refusing to give the order: was he ready to heard Alex saying he didn’t want to have anything to do with him ever again?

 

*****

 

It was all quiet around. Marc and the other boys were out with the sail boat they rented but Alex decided to stay home.

There was still silence on the other side of the line…

Marc told him that going to him after his crash in Assen and the scene with Balda wasn’t a good idea, that he had to give Vale some time. He knew him well enough to read the unspoken words and his face after the race suggested Marc to tell Alex to just wait. But of course the little brother didn’t listen to him and he ended up with his first heartbreak when he woke up alone without even a goodbye in the hotel room.

When they met in Germany and Vale told him it was better to cool off for a while, he felt lost… but then he managed to take the pole and win and lead the championship. He didn’t need the Italian on his side to do this, he could win and be the best even without him… the point was, he didn’t like this a bit. He wanted Valentino with him.

So he decided he wouldn’t give up.

He took a deep breath and pressed the button to record the vocal message:

_‘Just give me a day, one single day and I’ll show you that I don’t care if you win or lose, if you want to retire or go on racing. I only care about you as you. I want to stay with the man not the nine time world champion. Please.’_


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale and Alex reunite in a very special place during the summer break.

** South Africa – July 2019 **

 

For a couple of days, the message remained unanswered and Alex was starting to get nervous. It couldn’t already be over, they didn’t have even started! He didn’t have a clue on what was the right thing to do and his brother was strangely avoiding any kind of conversation regarding Valentino.

Truth to be told, Marc was acting weird, disappearing from time to time. Alex thought he was having sex phone with Sam… but he burst out laughing when he told his brother who denied they were already at that stage, having them only shared some kisses after their overnight in Amsterdam.

The younger Marquez was considering to go to Tavullia to face Valentino but that would raise a lot of questions from his friends and he wasn’t even sure he was there. He was ready to call Luca to have some news when Marc appeared with a huge smile, chuckling while texting someone, probably Sam again, making Alex snort.

He was supposed to be the one chatting all day with his boyfriend, not his brother…

Suddenly his phone beeped. There were an e-mail from what looked like a travel agency account and a WhatsApp message from Valentino.

“Someone received a good news!”

Marc laughed because he knew exactly what was happening, having plotted with his ex to arrange it.

Alex was smiling so much that his jaw was almost aching. Attached to the e-mail was a flight reservation for next Wednesday at his name, destination Johannesburg. He blinked a couple of times, wiping away the tears that appeared out of nowhere on his face then he saw the text from Vale:

_‘One day is not enough to make up to you… I know it’s a lot to ask after the way I treated you lately but… come away with me, Alex. I promise you won’t regret it!’_

 

*****

 

Waiting for Alex at the airport there was a kind woman who took him to hotel and helped him to check-in. When he entered the suite Valentino had reserved, the Italian was seated on the sofa with some brochures open on the table. He stood up and welcomed the Spaniard with a smile.

“Ciao. How was your flight?”

Alex took some steps towards him but kept some distance.

“Long but fine, I managed to sleep for a few hours. When did you arrive here?”

“A couple of hours ago, just the time to have a shower and study out itinerary for the next days.”

The younger nodded and a moment of silence followed. They were both studying what was the right thing to do, after all those days apart but then Alex couldn’t take it anymore and he threw himself at the older rider hugging him with all his strength. Valentino squeezed him tight.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

“Don’t cut me out of your life never again.”

Vale shook his head and kissed Alex’s neck lightly.

“I won’t.”

After a few minutes in which some tears fell from their eyes, hidden from the other’s view, they parted and smiled. The kiss that followed felt like coming home after a long trip, the familiar spark, the feeling of perfection when their mouth collided and their tongues met. It was sweet, slow but desperate because both have missed this connection each and every day in the past weeks.

When they stopped, Vale took Alex’s face in his hands.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you suffer, I wanted to spare you from sharing my bad mood after the last two races. You deserve so much better than what I can give you now, Alex…”

The Spaniard shook his head firmly.

“No! I don’t want anything more than this, just stay with you. I want to be by your side, whatever is going to happen, you don’t have to face it alone. I’m with you, I’m there, you can count on me.”

“It’s not fair. You have to focus on your championship, not on me. I… I’m going to go through a very difficult moment, I wanted to keep you away because I have to take a decision that could change my life forever and I don’t want this to affect you.”

So the rumours were true, he was actually thinking the unthinkable… Alex couldn’t even imagine how a paddock without him in it could be. He was there right from the start of his career and his presence has become so familiar that he was sure he would miss him even if they weren’t together.

But he knew far too well how it’s like to feel out of place, unable to do something that seemed so easy only a couple of months before and not finding the right stirring to keep fighting.

“Well, believe it or not Mr. Rossi, I have won a race even if my heart was broken and you weren’t talking to me, so I can concentrate on doing a great job even without you. That’s not a valid excuse anymore. And… you can talk to me, you know? I can understand you better than you think.”

Vale smiled, it was small and a bit forced but Alex took it as a good sign.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve such an amazing man in my life, but I’m thankful and happy you’re here.”

Alex thought he’d never seen the older man so vulnerable and exposed. He was showing a side of him that the public ignores and the Spaniard was touched and honoured to be the one Valentino thought he could open his soul to. He would take good care of it.

“I don’t want to be in any other place.”

They kissed again, a long, deep, comforting kiss in which they both put all the overwhelming feelings of the last weeks.

“So, what are we going to do for the next seven days?”

Valentino showed Alex their itinerary, keeping the first stop-over as a secret. Then the younger showered and they took a walk in the city centre, talking about the first part of the break, about Marc and Sam and the country they were going to visit and soon got back to their usual routine.

They ended up cuddling and kissing in bed and when Vale was asleep, Alex took some moments to look at him. Everything was clear to the younger man: the pain when he thought it was over, the pure joy when they hug and kissed before, the butterflies in the stomach, the warmth spreading through all his body from where Vale’s hand was placed on his hip, the smile never leaving his face. He could finally give a name to all of this and that name was ‘love’.


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale takes Alex to a very special place on their first day of vacation.

** Welkom, Phakisa Circuit – South Africa – July 2019 **

 

The next morning the rented car was already outside their hotel.

Alex didn’t ask where they were going, he was starting to have an idea but he would gladly wait for Vale to tell him. The atmosphere was lighter after their talk and to the Spaniard it was like they were having their own honeymoon, singing together with the playlist Vale created for their trip, mixing all their favourite songs, enjoying this time together after a long period of separation.

When they reached their destination, Alex could see he was right. In front of them, the main entrance of Phakisa Circuit, Welkom.

Vale got off the car and a smile appeared on his face. This place held one the happiest memories of his life, something he’s holding onto in these troubled days he’s facing and he wanted to share it with Alex, who was just a child when he won there his first race with Yamaha in 2004, when no one thought it would be possible.

The place look deserted, it was clear that it wasn’t used often but it still was in a good state. Vale took Alex’s hand.

“Come with me, there’s someone waiting for us.”

They walked through what was supposed to be the paddock, towards the small building along the start/finish straight when a man, a little bit older than Vale, with two children waved at them.

“Robert! It’s nice to see you again!”

“Mr. Rossi! Let me introduce you to Christine and Nelson.”

“Nice to meet you, and this is Alex.”

The Spaniard smiled warmly seeing Valentino interacting with the children, the girl was around 10 years old and she stated that she wanted to become a rider like him, she watches all the MotoGP races and has always lived at the circuit, even if now there are few races here. The boy was younger and preferred football, so Alex promised him that maybe later they could dribble together.

Robert was one of the managers of the circuit and since MotoGP has raced here for six years, Vale and him knew each other, and stayed in touch even after, when he decided to open a small museum to attract people to visit the circuit.

“Robert, can we have a walk on the track and then see the museum?”

“Of course, as you can see, you’re the only two visitors today. I’ll order something to eat from the restaurant in the city, if it’s ok for you.”

“Sure, see you later!”

They walked in silence to a precise point of the track, where Vale stopped. Alex recognised it immediately.

“This is where you stopped your bike after the race and kissed it.”

Vale turned to look at him, surprised.

“You remember it?”

Alex smiled brightly.

“I was only 8, but we were watching the race. Marc was 11, he was wearing a shirt with your yellow 46 and was jumping on the sofa, screaming like crazy while my father laughed and my mother was worried he would break it!”

Valentino laughed, he could totally imagine little Marc in his fanboy mood.

“When you won, he cried out of happiness, repeating ‘he did it, he did it!’ and his eyes were full of admiration for you. I didn’t understand exactly what was so special about that win, at the time, but it was clear that you did something very important for Marc and in that moment I decided I loved motorsport too.”

The older man closed his eyes for a second, reviewing that unforgettable race in his head. It had been incredible, definitely his most important win in 24 years of racing. He hardly remembers that feeling of pure joy that winning a race can give you, two years after his last one…

“You can tell me now, were you crying or laughing in your helmet when you seated beside the bike, shaking you head?”

Vale looked at Alex with a smile. He remembered that everyone had his version of that moment and he’s always been mysterious about it. He wanted to keep for himself all the feelings running inside his head and his heart back then.

“What do you think?”

“I bet you were laughing your ass out thinking at the expression on Biaggi and Gibernau faces when you won, again, with a bike that wasn’t supposed to work.”

The older rider laughed again.

“That’s exactly what happened. It’s a bit frightening that you already know me that well after just one month that we’re together.”

He got closer to Alex, circling his waist to bring him near and the younger moved his arms around his neck. They kissed, smiling.

“That’s what Marc thought you did and I agreed with him, probably that’s what I would have done too, if I were you. And it’s one month and 17 days, precisely.”

Vale rolled his eyes playfully. Alex was too sweet.

They went back to the building where Robert, Christine and Nelson were waiting for them to have lunch. They ate, chatted and then visited the museum. Vale’s bike of that race was there, with his leather and his helmet too. But another bike caught Alex’ eyes.

“This is Dani’s?”

A blue Honda with his number 26 was there and the Spaniard was surprised. Vale smiled softly at the memory of his long term friend.

“Dani won 250cc race that same day. And that one is from Dovi, he used number 34 back then and he won in 125cc. Also Casey, Jorge and Sic were racing in that class in 2004.”

It was like a dive in the past, a piece of MotoGP history was displayed in that almost abandoned place in the middle of South Africa. Alex was fascinated and grateful Vale brought him there to share this with him, he could understand that this journey had a deeper meaning to the Italian than just a holiday for them to make up and bring Alex on a safari. He was remembering his past to decide about his future. And the fact that he wanted the younger man with him in this, was a further proof of how much he cared.

Alex was taking pictures of every single little thing in the large museum room until Valentino gave him his helmet and took the phone from his hands.

“Jump on my bike, I’ll take a picture of you.”

“Oh God, Marc will kill me if he’d knew…”

“My mouth is sealed, promise!”

Alex wore the helmet and got on the bike, while Vale took a picture of him with a sweet smile on his face.

“There, this is for the grandchildren!”

It took a moment for the Spaniard to register what Vale said. It could mean nothing, he winked and chuckled afterwards so it was probably a joke. It didn’t necessarily mean that the grandchildren would be theirs… still, that sentence kept repeating in loop in his mind even when they were playing football with Nelson and his friends later in the afternoon and during dinner.

Because, damn, he’d give anything to have the chance to create his own family with Valentino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welkom 2004 remains one of the best races ever, it's history, Vale made history there.   
> I remember everything, it has been incredible.   
> Him sitting beside the bike after the finish line shaking his head (I'm sure he was laughing, that's why I made Alex say so), him kissing his M1, Davide Brivio crying, the faces of Biaggi and Gibernau on the podium... I can call myself lucky to have lived those years!


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino brings Alex in a nature preserve to have a safari. In their first night there, they finally have their first time and it's beyond every kind of expectation they could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they do it!!

** Kruger National Park, South Africa – July 2019 **

 

After their trip to Welkom circuit, they took a private flight to reach their safari destination, The Klaserie Private Nature Reserve, because Vale remembered Alex saying he wanted to have a safari, when they were cuddling in his bedroom in Les Mans.

Their accommodation was a luxury camp immersed in the wild nature, with animals running free with only a wooden fence to protect the area of the lodge, their chalet was far from the common areas and very intimate, with an open air shower and a hammock on the terrace.

It was magical and Alex was excited like a child at Christmas.

They had dinner around a fire and then a ranger guided them to an area near the river where animals went to drink at sunset. They were sitting side by side, Alex almost crushing Valentino’s hand, his eyes shining both from some tears of joy and the happiness and the older knew that, even if this wasn’t meant to last, at least he’d always have a special place into the younger man’s heart for giving him this.

Safe in their room later, Alex hug the Italian tight.

“Thank you, for bringing me here, for making me live this experience.”

“You deserve it.”

There was a different light in their eyes tonight, a different kind of tension in the air between them, like they both knew the time has come… they both knew making love was the definitive step to transform whatever they had into a real relationship.

Alex was more than willing to give himself completely to Valentino but the older man has managed to postpone the moment until he was completely sure he was ready to have the younger rider in his life.

Alex has proved him to be mature, strong and wise enough to be able to deal with his not so regular life and his bad temper, his persistence, that reminded him of Marc, made Valentino understand that he wasn’t just a crush for the Spaniard. Deep in his heart he knew that what Alex told him, that he can understand how he feels, is true and he can rely on him, even if it was supposed to be the opposite, being him the older.

Valentino kissed him and realised there was no turning back now. He wanted the younger man with every single fibre of his body.

“Alex…”

“Vale…”

There was no need to say a word more, they started to undress slowly, taking their time to claim every inch of the other body with their mouths and their tongues. No rush, they had all the time in the world to love each other.

Alex fell on the bed, Valentino on top of him, never stop kissing. Their hard cocks touched and it was like igniting an explosion, it was ten thousand times stronger than the first time they had sex in Mugello because their feelings have grown a lot since then.

The Italian took them both in his hand, starting to pump their erections while placing soft kisses all around the Spaniard’s face and his neck.

“You’re beautiful.”

Alex opened his eyes that he had closed to enjoy the pleasure more. He’s never considered himself beautiful, Marc was the most handsome between them, at least that was what he thought. But the look in Vale’s eyes was sincere and knowing that a man who has loved his brother found him attractive was making him happy. Because, as much as he wanted to make love with him, he was afraid the older man could compare him to Marc and find Alex less worth it.

Now that he was sure this wasn’t going to happen he could let go completely and let the passion take control.

Valentino trailed a path of wet kisses down his chest, making Alex moan and tug at his short hair when he gently bit his nipples. He went further down, blowing teasingly at his tip already wet with pre-cum, before taking the Spaniard’s painfully hard cock in his mouth.

Alex let out the sexiest of moans, digging his fingers in the soft sheets when the Italian moved to suck his balls and started to kiss that spot of sensitive nerves between them and his hole, arching his back when the other man’s tongue reached his most intimate place.

He let Valentino push his legs up to have a better access because his tongue preparing him was too much for his mind to form an order and do anything that wasn’t moaning. It was heaven, pure bliss and when Vale added a finger, he tightened around it, wanting more.

“I… want… you…”

Vale add another finger and made his way up with another trail of kisses, silencing Alex with his mouth when he curled his fingers inside him touching a spot that could have made the younger man jump out of the bed.

The Italian smiled at the completely abandoned expression of his companion and all his fears and doubts faded away.

He moved to take the lube and the condom, making Alex snorting disappointed, than made him roll on his stomach and when he felt him relaxing under the touch of his fingers, he changed them with his hard cock, pushing it slowly inside.

The Spaniard released a deep breath, it was quite a long time since the last time he’s been with another man but Vale has prepared him well and he wanted this so much that the pain and the burn lasted only a second. He stood on his elbows and raised his ass a bit, pushing it back to allow his man to go completely in.

When the thrust started, slowly at first, to let Alex adjust to Valentino’s presence inside of him, it was like fire was spreading from their joint bodies, sparks everywhere on their skin. They increased the rhythm and the older man found Alex’s sweet spot almost immediately, making him call his name panting, while his brain was completely out of order. He barely realised that Vale made him roll on his back at one point, lifting his legs to cross them around his back and kissing him when he was inside him again.

Vale reached for his hard member ready to explode and started to stroke it according to his thrusts, it all became messy, frantic, heated. Alex came violently biting Vale’s shoulder and when the aftershocks of his orgasm made him jerk his hips forward, Vale followed him on his climax.

They were both panting, their chests covered in sweat and cum but they were smiling, Vale caressing Alex’s face so softly it was almost tickling, Alex holding Vale’s shoulders like his whole life depended on that.

When they were laying in bed later and Alex thought Vale was asleep, he kissed their intertwined hands and addressed his confession to the silence of the African night…

“I think I love you.”


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last stop-over of Valentino and Alex in South Africa lead them to Cape Town for a very emotional last day of holidays.

** Cape Town – South Africa – July 2019 **

 

The days they spent in the Natural Reserve have been the best of Alex’s life, he was absolutely sure about it. Valentino was spoiling him to no end, choosing the most particular experiences to live the life in the bush, like when they got up before dawn to see the life starting with the first rays of sun around them and then they had breakfast with the animals walking in front of them to reach the river and drink.

When they weren’t somewhere in the park to explore, they were making love in their cottage, making a good use of the outdoor shower and of every corner of their room.

Valentino brought out the wildest side of Alex and they were both exploring new ways to give and receive pleasure, in a constant search of the best way to show to the other how much their intimacy made them feel on cloud number nine.

Alex had never thought that sex could be that good and completely mind-blowing, but probably it was because there were feelings involved, it wasn’t just a physical act to have their release, they were actually making love and this awareness made everything they did ten thousand times stronger than any kind of experience the young man could have had.

And then there were cuddles, sweet kisses to say goodnight and good morning, endless talks about anything and everything that were bonding them every day more.

After three days in the wild nature, they flew to Cape Town where the first thing they did was updating the two brothers that were waiting to know how things were going for days now… Marc and Luca were happy to hear that they made up and were now happy together in this sort of honeymoon they both helped to arrange.

The atmosphere in Cape Town was completely different but they both loved the place immediately. They walked on the beautiful Victoria&Albert waterfront, they took the cable car to reach the top of Table Mountain, had a one day excursion along the Wine Route and visited the penguin colony in Boulders Beach.

But the place Valentino wanted to visit the most was Robben Island, the prison where Nelson Mandela spent 18 years of his life.

When they were in Tavullia in June, he asked Alex to watch ‘Invictus’ the movie by Clint Eastwood with Morgan Freeman as the first black president of South Africa and Matt Damon as the captain of the rugby team that won the World Championship organised in the country in 1995. He loved the movie, the messages it transmits and the extraordinary acting of the main characters made it one of his favourites and certainly the one he needed to watch when his certainties waver.

He was pretty sure that Alex would love the movie too and he was right, at the end the younger rider was almost moved and when they arrived at the penitentiary, Alex confessed he’s watched it other two times on his own.

The Spaniard was having a rollercoaster of contrasting feelings visiting the place and Valentino was like in another dimension, completely immersed in the atmosphere, like he was living all the pain those small cells witnessed, being inspired by the strength of the people who spent years there never giving up their principles, fighting to give their nation the most important thing of all: freedom.

For the rest of the day, the older man was thoughtful and even when they made love in the night Alex could feel his mind was miles away.

They were laying on their sides, facing each other, legs tangled, arms crossed to let less space as possible between them.

“Are you ok?”

Vale heard the worried tone in his lover’s voice and immediately his hand reached Alex’s cheek to stroke it, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“I’m fine, sorry if I made you worry. I know I’ve acted strangely all day but visiting that place has been one of the most emotional experiences of my life, and I’ve had many.”

Alex smiled and tightened his grip the other man’s hip.

“Same here. It makes you think, doesn’t it?”

“We take our freedom for granted just because we’ve born on the right part of the world, with the right colour of skin. We have access to all the possible medical treatments to live a healthy life, we can go to school or choose our job, our houses have all the comfort and we can eat whatever we want. We are so used to this that we think it’s normal, when it hasn’t been like that and still isn’t in many places.”

“Yeah, it’s true. We don’t fully realise how lucky we are, we waste food, water, we spend money for trivial things and we don’t seem able to enjoy the most simple things of life.”

“Mandela has lived 18 years in cell of 6 squared metres and when he finally was released, he never thought about taking his revenge on who did this to him. We kill another person just because he has parked the car in a lot we thought we’ve seen first… it’s so sad.”

“Some values got lost somewhere along the way to wealth but I’m happy to know I’m not the only one to still have them.”

Valentino kissed Alex again, he was so proud to have such an amazing man at his side.

“I’m going to talk to Francesca when we’ll be back. I’ll end this because I want to stay with you and it’s not fair to keep on pretending, you don’t deserve that. But promise me you’ll put yourself first, whatever is going to happen to me in this second part of the season.”

Alex widened his eyes, what was that supposed to mean?

“You’re worrying me…”

The Italian smiled and shook his head.

“There’s no need to worry, it’s nothing bad just… I already told you I have to take a decision and I know I can count on you on that but it’s something I have to do on my own. I want you to focus on your races, your mind has to think only at winning or gain the most possible amount of points when you feel like you are not at your best. I’ll be by your side in any case and I know you’ll be on mine but you have a championship to win, Alex.”

He didn’t tell his young lover that he saw an interview from Lin Jarvis that made him think, a lot. Alex didn’t need to know that Yamaha’s team manager doesn’t consider him important anymore, he’ll deal with the man in Brno. He’ll take the decision after the test day after the race but he already has an idea on what’s the best thing to do and the Spaniard shouldn’t be involved in this. Valentino doesn’t want to be the reason why Alex fails to win a championship, again.

The Moto2 rider stayed quiet for a moment, looking deeply into his lover’s eyes, getting lost in that ocean where he could read all the emotions of the other man. What Vale said was nothing but reasonable and he knew it was for his best. Valentino said he won’t cut Alex out of his life again, he brought him here to show how important the younger is in his life and he’s sure that they are stronger now.

“Ok, I’ll try but please, come to me when you don’t know what to do. I want to be there for you.”

“I promise. I’m not sure about many things right now but of one I have no doubts: I don’t want to lose you, Alex. I need you in my life to be happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love 'Invictus' and I really suggest to everyone who hasn't seen the movie to do it because it's probably the best of Mr. Eastwood as director and Matt Damon and Morgan Freeman are just perfect.
> 
> I imagined this chapter last week when it was 'Nelson Mandela International day' but didn't manage to write it and post it sooner...
> 
> The epilogue of this story will be in two parts and released by the end of next week.


	18. Epilogue - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the race weekend of Misano in September, Valentino invites Alex and Marc to the Ranch, so that they can officially become part of the big family that is the VR46Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jumped forward to September for the end of this story since I won't be able to write basically all the month of August and I wanted to finish this before my holidays.

** The Ranch, Tavullia – Wednesday, September 11th 2019 **

 

Valentino and the boys of the Academy were happily reaching the porch to have lunch after the morning training session for the upcoming GP in Misano. They were almost all seated when Pecco noticed the table was arranged with other two places.

“Why there are two more seats? Are we waiting for someone?”

The older rider and Luca exchanged a smile but before Vale could reply, Balda said _‘What the fuck are they doing here?’_ and everyone turned his gaze to the Marquez brothers who were walking slowly towards the group of riders.

Some looks in the boys of the Academy were surprised, some curious, some angry… Alex was clearly worried and probably Marc was too but he didn’t show it, letting his usual smile appear on his face.

Vale and Luca stood up.

“I invited them here.”

Valentino went to hug Alex first and sensing how tense his young lover was, he whispered in his ears.

“Don’t worry, is going to be just right… breathe now…”

Alex closed his eyes for a second and did what the Italian told, releasing a deep breath. In the meantime, Luca greeted Marc warmly leaving all the boys open-mouthed for the shock. Shock that doubled when Vale hug Marc too and then took the younger Marquez’s hand, intertwining their fingers, bringing him by the table.

“Boys, I know it may sound a bit crazy and strange but… Alex and I are together. I invited Marc and him here to train with us this afternoon and maybe also tomorrow morning, if they want. They’re not guests, they’re part of the family and I’m sure you know what that means.”

Alex was holding his breath again. He had hesitated when Vale asked him to come to the Ranch before Misano to officially meet the boys as his boyfriend, not sure this was actually a good idea but Luca reassured him that it was ok.

Some seconds passed with exchanging looks, heads shaking, snorts and sighs then Pecco stood up.

“Come here Marc, there’s a free place between Luca and me. Alex, you can seat next to Franky, he’s a perfect bodyguard if someone does something stupid, but I really hope it won’t be the case.”

The four brothers could sigh relieved. Marc followed Luca, Alex went to seat next his former team-mate who hug him smiling and Vale was seated right in front of him, encouraging the young rider with his proud smile to relax and have fun.

And they did. Past the first embarrassed moments, the conversation between the riders became natural during lunch, with a lot of laughs and funny moments. Then the boys showed Alex around, not knowing he’s already been there and Marc followed them because some things have changed since his last visit and he was curious.

Before the afternoon motocross training session, they played table football and ping pong, the two Spaniard having become honorary members of the Academy in just a few hours.

In the evening, someone was busy at the barbecue, others were arranging the table, others searching for the right playlist for the dinner and Marc and Luca were seated on two huge stones looking at the scene of Alex ‘arguing’ with Andrea Migno on which was the best way to cook the sausages, cutting it in two halves or just pierce it to let the fats out during the grill.

“He was so scared to come here… and look at him now, adopted by Vale’s family and happy.”

“I had no doubts the boys would accept him in no time, Alex is just too sweet and even a blind can see that they are in love.”

It was true and it didn’t hurt Marc. Since his brother came back from the journey in South Africa, they have talked a lot and Alex confessed that he was sure to love Valentino. Seeing him so happy made Marc happy too and even the last trace of pain he still had in his heart thinking that the love of his life had someone else with him now, disappeared.

“Speaking of people in love, here are the keys of my friend’s house for tomorrow. He said there are no problems if you decide to stay there the whole weekend.”

Luca winked and Marc blushed.

He had asked the younger man to find a private accommodation for Sam and him because he felt like he was ready to finally sleep with him. After Silverstone, Marc had officially asked the other man to be his boyfriend and Sam was so happy that he blurted out an ‘I love you’ that left the Spaniard completely speechless. He couldn’t say the words back, not yet, it was still too soon but the hurt Sam was trying to hide the following days made him think of a way to make up.

He may wasn’t ready to say the three words to Sam, but surely he was more than willing to show him in a different way how much he liked him.

One of Luca’s school friends had a very cosy house in the ancient medieval village of Gradara, home of the famous love story between Paolo and Francesca that ended tragically for the two lovers, killed by Francesca’s husband. It was the perfect place to have privacy and a romantic atmosphere as few people actually lived inside the ancient city walls.

Luca went there the previous days to check everything was ready, Marc and Sam would meet there on Thursday evening after the press conference to have a romantic dinner and then do whatever they want.

“Thank you, Luca. I don’t know what I’d do without your precious help!”

“You’re welcome. It’s good to see you happy and I’m sure things will be perfect. But you have to tell him how you feel, tell him everything about your past so that he can understand the reason why you can’t say ‘I love you’ yet.”

“It’s so difficult… I mean, I know you’re right but Alex and my mother are the only person whom I talked about Vale, I wasn’t scared to open myself with them because I knew they would comfort me and love no matter what.”

“You are not sure about Sam? He doesn’t look like the kind of man who says something that important just to give air to his mouth.”

Marc shook his head. No, Sam definitely wasn’t the type and he read into his eyes that the meant it but how would he react to know all the truth? He knew he had to do it, it wasn’t fair to start an actual relationship with him hiding something that important like his love for Valentino. He wanted to stay with Sam because he made the Spaniard happy and he wanted to do everything right, this time.

“I’m sure about him but it’s never easy to bare your soul in front of someone else. I’ll do it though, I have to and I owe it to Sam.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear!”

Luca placed an arm around Marc’s shoulders bringing him close. They were laughing when Valentino reached them.

“Luca, can I have a moment with Marc, please?”

“Sure, I go check that Andrea isn’t driving my brother in law mad.”

The older man seated next to Marc who was still looking at him.

“How are you?”

The question surprised the Spaniard

“I’m… fine, fine yes, more than fine.”

“Good.”

Vale nodded, taking a seep from his bottle of beer, looking at Luca, Alex and Migno laughing by the bbq.

“And that man Alex talked me about, Sam? Is it something serious?”

Marc chuckled. The last thing he would have imagined one year before was having this kind of conversation with Vale, at his Ranch, with his own brother at his place in the older man’s heart.

“I think it is. Sam is really nice and kind, interesting and funny, I feel good when we’re together and I miss him when we’re not… I guess it means is serious…?”

It came out as a question, as if Marc wanted to be reassured by someone more experienced than him that yes, what there was between Sam and him could be considered a sort of love story. Valentino smiled and turned his attention to his former lover who blushed for the intensity of the gaze of those still amazing blue eyes.

“Definitely. You have a different sparkle in your eyes, it wasn’t there before and I know it pretty well. I’m so happy for you!”

Marc released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, smiling.

“Thanks.”

“Maybe we can go somewhere to have dinner together, I mean, us four. Or it would be too embarrassing?”

“I don’t know… maybe later? Just let me get used to the idea of being with someone who isn’t you.”

“Sure, whenever you’ll feel ready. I just want to know him, to be sure I’m leaving you in safe hands, that the man isn’t just using you. You deserve someone who loves you and supports you and not hurt you the way I did, even if I didn’t want to.”

And now the damn tears that only Valentino was able to bring to fill his eyes where already there, ready to fall. Marc doubted he would ever be able not to be emotional when he was that close to his true love, especially when he says these kind of things with that look in his eyes.

“Thank you, Vale.”


	19. Epilogue - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino and Alex are alone after the day of training at the Ranch with the Academy boys...

** The Ranch, Tavullia – Wednesday, September 11th 2019 **

 

Alex was drinking a glass of water, leaning on the counter top of the kitchen of the Ranch. It’s been a crazy day!

Vale came in, closing the door. Finally all was quiet around them.

“Luca is bringing Marc to his hotel, we’ve arranged everything outside so we can go home, if you’re ready.”

“Can we stay here a bit more?”

The older man nodded and reached Alex, taking his face in his hands to place a soft kiss on his lips, before starting to stroke his back gently.

“So, how did it go?”

“Considering that I was terrified at the thought that they could reject me, I guess it went great! I’ve had so much fun, the boys are crazy and they acted like it was normal for them to have me around.”

“With Franco as your bodyguard, of course they acted friendly with you!”

Valentino winked and Alex chuckled, crossing his hands behind the other man’s neck.

“I know I have to give them time to accept me completely but I feel like I already am part of this family and it’s just… wonderful. Because this is your world, your life, they are the most important people of your life and I’m so happy that you wanted to share this with me.”

“You know why I wanted you to be here?”

Alex shook his head, biting his lips for the answer of this question, as if he could sense it was going to be something important.

Valentino was taking a minute more to talk, looking intently at his lover’s green eyes shining. He has pondered this for a long time, always postponing the moment in which he had to face the truth because he was scared. Alex was so young, they were together only for a couple of months and there were a thousand reasons for this to end badly… but in the end, he couldn’t deny it because it was just too strong.

“Because I love you, Alex. I love you and I want you in my life not just when we’re somewhere for a race or for a couple of days when we don’t have to train between races. I want you here with me, I want you to consider this place as home.”

Alex was speechless and completely overwhelmed by all the feelings of the day. He’s never dared to say the words out loud to Vale, scared he wouldn’t say them back. And now that the Italian said them it’s like he’s unable to do anything….

“I heard it when you said it, after our first time in South Africa. I couldn’t say it back at that time, I had too many things to deal with but the words replayed in my mind every day since then.”

The Spaniard blushed.

“When I knew I was ready to let you know that I love you too, I also knew that I had to do it properly, that I had to show that I’m completely serious about us and the only way was having you here as my boyfriend. I’m sorry if this stressed you or made you worry but I didn’t want to keep you secret, at least not with the boys.”

Still not knowing what to say, completely knocked out by the pure joy those words were making him feel, Alex decided to just show Valentino how happy he was. He brought him close for a kiss in which he put everything, hoping the older man could taste in it how lucky he was feeling right now.

After what has probably been the worst race of his career in Jerez, the last thing he could have imagined when he hid behind Vale’s motorhome to cry was that he would end falling in love with the Italian, kissing him passionately four months later in the kitchen of his Ranch. That Sunday could have been the end of everything but it turned out as the start of something new and incredible.

“I love you too, so much that I don’t think I’ll ever be able to show it to you.”

“What if I show you how much I love you?”

Valentino smirked and Alex shivered when the older man pulled down the zip of his hoodie to make it fall on the floor, soon followed by his own one and then their shirts. Sloppy kisses where exchanged while they were undressing, until the Italian fell on his knees to break Alex free from his jeans, mouth watering when he saw the bulge in the younger’s pants, ready to be taken care of.

His own arousal grew when Alex tug at his hair, moaning loudly when Valentino took him completely in his mouse after the first seconds of teasing with his tongue at his tip. Vale started to suck, cupping Alex balls with one hand and keeping him in place against the counter top with the other, his young lover a complete mess of moans and shivers.

Before Alex could get close to the limit, Valentino stood up to kiss him again, intertwining their fingers to bring him to the sofa that he quickly transformed into a more comfortable bed. Shoes, jeans and pants were left on the floor beside it and they fell on it still kissing, both painfully hard.

“Turn around for me babe.”

Alex rolled on his stomach and immediately raised his butt so that Valentino could prepare him, both with his tongue and his fingers, something that always forces the young rider to put an extra effort not to come undone just with these touches.

“Please… Vale… I need to feel you inside of me…”

The Spaniard was ready, and with a last lick Vale left him to take the lube from the backpack near the entrance. After having done all the medical tests right before the start of the second half of the season, they decided not to use condoms, because there were no doubts they were going to be exclusive.

Instead of laying above Alex, Vale seated with his back against the seatback of the sofa.

“Come here.”

Alex was on his lap immediately, moaning when he felt his lover’s cock leaning between his cheeks.

“I want you to ride me, you’re in charge now.”

The seductive tone in Valentino’s voice and the darkness of lust in his eyes made Alex even more turned on, if it was possible. He loved to be in control, he loved to ride the older man. The Spaniard took the lube and massaged it along the Italian’s length, before positioning it at his entrance, pushing down until he was completely filled making both of them moan.

It was slow at first, Vale letting Alex set the pace, his head threw back and eyes closed while the Spaniard was enjoying the view of his lover’s abandoned face, a smile on his soon contorted by the highest pleasure when Valentino, jerking his hips up, hit that sweet spot inside Alex that made him touch the sky every time.

The rhythm increased and Vale started to pump Alex’s cock in sync. When they were both close, he made the younger man lay on his back, raising his legs up behind his back so that he could have a better access to Alex prostate and hit it until his cum was all over their chests and he followed him immediately after.

They were completely spent but incredibly happy.

“Ti amo.”

Vale said ‘I love you’ in Italian to Alex, smiling softly as a small blush appeared on his lover’s cheeks.

“Te estimo.”

He replied in Catalan.

“And I’m going to move here at the end of the championship, so that I can prove it to you every day as long as you’d want me in your life.”

“Let’s make it a consistent amount of years… until you’ll get bored and tired to stay with an old man.”

Alex smiled again, caressing Valentino’s face.

“This is not going to happen. Let’s make it forever.”

Forever was probably a bit too huge for them. Even if they said ‘I love you’, Alex was still too young and it was too soon to make long term plans. But we don’t know what fate has planned for us. Four months before, they weren’t thinking about having a relationship, they didn’t take into consideration the idea of falling in love with each other. They weren’t searching for anything like this. Still, it happened. And it was definitely the most beautiful unexpected thing of all.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of this journey!  
> I'm not excluding further developments of their story along the second half of the season and I for sure am going to use them again in some stories because I think they can work together.
> 
> Thanks to Always_Dreaming for inspiring me with her 'Thin Ice' and to everyone who has commented that story. This MotoGP fandom is the best!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, for your comments and your <3!


End file.
